The Dove and the Lion III: The War of the 3 Queens
by GraceEliza123
Summary: Dove has ruled the Seven Kingdoms for one year, to celebrate Lady Olenna throws a lavish ball. Tywin has returned to Kings Landing for one reason only, to win back his Queen. But war stands in the way of Tywin's plan, and Dove finds herself fleeing the capital as a usurper claims her throne, and Daenerys Targaryen lands her army in Dragonstone.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Dove and the Lion III: The War of 3 Queens_**

_Dove has ruled the Seven Kingdoms for one year, to celebrate Lady Olenna throws a lavish ball inviting all the noble Lords and Ladies in the Kingdoms, including Lord Tywin Lannister. Tywin has returned to Kings Landing for one reason only, to win back his Queen. But war stands in the way of Tywin's plan, and Dove finds herself fleeing the capital as a usurper claims her throne, and Daenerys Targaryen lands her army in Dragonstone. _

_Set back in the Game of Thrones time period but keeping all events, characters etc. from Reborn. It will follow the Season 7 and 8 time frame._

* * *

Dove wasn't sure if it was the morning light that woke her or the hard cock digging into her back. She sighed contently as a pair of hands began to caress her body, slowly, teasingly.

"Good morning my Queen."

"Good morning." She said and rolled over.

Bronn smiled briefly at her before his lips claimed hers, she released a soft moan and opened her mouth so his tongue could begin its familiar dance with hers. He kissed her harder and more urgently before climbing on top of her, his knee nudged her legs apart and in one swift thrust he filled her.

A hiss escaped his lips as he basked in the feel of her, he knew he would never have his fill of her no matter how many times he had her. Dove's mouth was parted in a perfect 'o' as she adjusted to the sheer length of him.

He began to thrust in and out of her until she was trembling beneath him, her hands gripping his shoulders for support. Bronn swore and unable to stop himself came hard inside her.

He laid beside her as they both panted a sheen of sweat over their bodies, he reached out and trailed his fingers across her beautiful face.

"You're so beautiful," He said and he could see the conflict in her eyes as she tried to accept his compliment, her confidence had taken a knock since that fool Tywin had abandoned her, and Bronn had slowly been building it back up over the past year "And smart, and funny, and you snore terribly." He added and jumped out of bed before she could hit him.

"I do not snore." She said indignantly.

"You do." He said pulling on his trousers.

He just managed to duck out of the way as she hurled a pillow at his head.

"I don't snore."

Bronn jumped on the bed and grabbed the arm that was about to throw another pillow at him.

"No you don't snore but you do talk, and very occasionally sing." He said smirking down at her and kissed the crease between her brows that appeared when she frowned.

"What do I talk about?"

"Lots of things," He said but was then distracted by the sensual look in her eyes "Don't look at me like that."

"Why?" She asked letting her voice change into a sultry purr.

"Because I'll fuck you again."

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked batting her eyelashes innocently at him.

"No but I have many things to do, I'm very busy and important." He said smirking at her.

"As captain of the Queensguard I do believe your place is at the Queen's side."

"Well if my Queen commands." Bronn said with a shrug and playfully pounced on her.

* * *

Lady Olenna had organised a ball to celebrate Dove's first successful year on the throne, every house had been invited therefore including Tywin and Oberyn, the latter on behalf of Dorne after his brother was too ill to attend.

Dove stood alone on the balcony in the Queen's chambers, Bronn had left earlier to organise the security with Jamie Lannister, who at Tyrion's request had become one of her Queensguard. Dove was not thrilled at having a one handed man as one of her personal bodyguards, but Bronn had been training him, and she had the feeling Jamie was slowly warming to her.

"You look beautiful." Stafford said joining her on the balcony.

She wore a stunning dark purple gown, with a long train and an off shoulder bodice embroidered with gold. Her dark chocolate hair tumbled in soft curls down her back with a golden tiara nestled on top.

"Thank you," Dove said giving him a tight smile "Grandmother has told me Lord Tywin has arrived."

"He has I saw him earlier talking to Ser Jamie," Stafford said and wrapped an arm around her waist "Will you be ok seeing him again?" He asked.

"I'm always ok." She answered, but in truth she felt as if a block of ice had surrounded her heart, and it was slowly thawing thanks to Bronn.

"You've made me a very proud father." Stafford said offering her his arm.

"There was a time when I never thought I'd hear those words." She said taking his arm.

"One year of peace, a booming economy, no homelessness and virtually no unemployment," He listed "You should be proud you were born to rule, maybe it's that distant Targaryen blood of ours." He said in a teasing voice.

"Targaryen blood?" She said raising her eyebrows curiously.

"Yes there was a rumour one of our ancestors had an affair with a Targaryen princess, but it was never proved."

"Just think it could have been us with dragons instead." Dove joked but her smile slipped as they reached the Great Hall doors.

"Smile the whole kingdom is celebrating because of you." Stafford said and kissed her cheek.

"Shall I announce you, your grace?" One of her favourite guards Markos asked.

"Please." She said as Stafford helped arranged her train.

"Her majesty Queen Dove Redwyne, Queen of the Andals and the First men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, and the People's Queen." Markos announced in a clear ringing voice.

The Great Hall doors swung open and hundreds of guests fell silent at the appearance of their Queen.

"Ser Stafford Lannister, Father of the Queen and Master of Coin." Markos announced and Stafford grinned and offered Dove his arm again.

Tywin caught his breath as Dove walked in on Stafford's arm, he'd forgotten how truly stunning she was. Silently Olenna appeared at his side and handed him a glass of wine.

"I'm surprised you came." She said ignoring any pleasantries.

"I was invited." Tywin said, he had been very surprised to receive an invite, after all he'd abandoned Dove when she needed him most, a decision he could only admit to himself had been a mistake.

"She's healing so try not to do any damage in the few hours you are here tonight." She said before giving him a warning smile and leaving him to chat with other guests.

Tywin had been surprised at Olenna's revelation, he'd heard whispers that Dove had taken her captain of the Queensguard Bronn as her lover, which he thought meant she had moved on. His surprised turned to annoyance, obviously his last words to her had done more damage than he'd realised, he didn't dare to hope it was because she ached for him as he did for her.

Dove slowly made her way through the guests with a slightly strained smile on her face, she hadn't seen Tywin yet but she knew he was close almost as if she could feel his eyes on her. Subtly she glanced over her shoulder and sure enough their eyes met, her breath caught unexpectantly in her throat due to the intense look on his face, her cheeks flushed, and she quickly looked away fighting down the embarrassment.

"Your grace." A familiar Dornish accented voice said interrupting her thoughts of Tywin.

Dove looked up and met the warm brown gaze of Oberyn Martell, he was still as devilishly handsome as ever, but unlike the last time they spoke he had a smile on his face.

"Prince Oberyn." Dove said in greeting and his smile widened.

"I'm sorry about the things I said when I was last in the capital, I can never take back what I said but I hope one day you can forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive Oberyn." She said, she missed his friendship dearly and she knew he hadn't meant those angry words he'd hurled at her a year ago.

Without warning Oberyn pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you," He whispered against her hair before pulling back to look at her "There is someone I would very much like you to meet." He added and released her.

He pulled a beautiful Dornish beauty from the crowd, she smiled warmly at Dove and curtseyed.

"May I present my paramour Ellaria Sand." Oberyn said proudly.

It was then Dove noticed the swelling belly that meant Ellaria was carrying Oberyn's child.

"A pleasure to meet you Ellaria, I assume congratulations are in order?" Dove asked gesturing to her very pregnant belly.

"Yes only a few months to go now."

"I'm so happy for your both," She said but for some reason her voice had gone an octave higher "Would you please excuse me." She said to her relief noticing the doors open out of the corner of her eye.

Bronn walked into the Great Hall, to Dove's surprise in Queenguard's armour. She'd been trying to persuade him all year to wear it and he'd always refused saying it wasn't practical for killing people. He looked very handsome in the golden armour and white cloak.

"I have something for you." He said with a grin and stepped to one side.

Harvey stood behind him and Dove squealed in delight, he had been in the Reach being educated with other young lords his age for the past sixth months.

"Mother." Harvey said formally and bowed to her.

"How have you been?" She asked and broke the formality by hugging him.

"Good, Uncle Loras has been taking care of me."

Loras had left for the Reach with Harvey to act as his personal bodyguard, as if hearing his name he marched through the doors with a huge grin on his face, looking very gallant in his shining silver armour.

"Sister." Loras said with a huge smile and pulled her into a bear hug.

"I've missed you." She said once he had put her back down on her feet.

"And I you but I must admit it was nice to be back in the Reach." He said before abruptly his handsome face twisted into a look of loathing.

"It's good to see you again Prince Harvey." Tywin said interrupting them.

Understanding Loras' reaction Dove spun around her skirts swishing in the awkward silence that had fallen because of Tywin's interruption.

"My Queen." Tywin greeted and kissed the back of her hand.

Every guest in the great hall collectively held their breath. Dove's heart was hammering against her chest but she gave him a confident smile, desperately trying not to show how nervous she was.

"Lord Tywin." She replied softly.

"You look every inch a queen." He said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Thank you." Dove said feeling her cheeks pinken at his praise.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked abruptly, strumming his fingers awkwardly against his leg.

"Sorry?" She asked not thinking she'd heard him right, a few guests in earshot chuckled.

"Dance with me." He said with more force.

She continued to stare blankly at him.

"But I thought…"

"I remember giving up the opportunity to dance with you at Margaery and Joffrey's wedding, I don't wish to make that same mistake again." He said and held out his hand for hers.

Dove was shocked at how much she wanted to take his hand, but she realised what it would mean if she danced with Tywin first over anyone else.

"Unfortunately, I have promised my brother the first dance Lord Tywin." She said and to his credit Loras played along perfectly.

"She has, after all she is Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, she doesn't want to give any of her suitors the wrong impression." Loras said and looped his arm through hers.

"I will have the next one then." Tywin said tightly.

"Sorry that one is mine." Bronn said taking a step closer to Tywin, he didn't like how assumed he could so easily return to Dove's favour.

"Would you still like to dance after then, my lord?" Dove asked trying not to smile at Tywin's thunderous expression, she had little sympathy for him, he would have been the first man she danced with if he had remained her husband.

"Perhaps a stroll around the gardens instead, I have not had time to see how they have changed under your instruction."

"Very well, I will join you in a little while." She said before Loras finally dragged her onto the dancefloor.

Bronn was left alone with Tywin as Harvey had gone running over to Stafford and Olenna who were taking it in turns to hug him.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" Bronn asked Tywin.

"I don't know what you mean." He answered, his voice as cold as ice.

"You fucked up and now you're regretting it."

Tywin turned and gave Bronn a loathsome glare a lesser man would have shrunk back at.

"So the rumours are true you're the one sleeping with the Queen." He said letting scorn drip into his voice.

"I am, I've fucked her twice today already." Bronn said proudly "Bet you wish you were me." Bronn chuckled and patted Tywin on the arm as he walked off.

* * *

Dove and Tywin strolled in an awkward silence through the palace gardens, they were truly magnificent now as Dove had commissioned Highgarden's head gardener to redesign them.

"Why did you ask me here?" Dove asked finally growing tired of waiting for him to speak.

"I have something I wish to discuss with you."

"Go on." She said looking at him curiously out of the corner of her eye, it was then she noticed he seemed nervous.

"I made a mistake last year leaving you."

Dove stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide with shock as she stared into his trying to determine whether he was lying.

"You can't be serious." She said in disbelief.

"Have you ever known me to jest?" He asked and gestured for her to sit down on one of the garden benches.

"You called me a replacement, you said you didn't want me." She said suddenly grateful for being able to sit down.

"Of course I did, I was trying to hurt you." He said and sat down beside her.

"Why I was your wife?" She asked and Tywin was surprised to hear the raw hurt in her voice "You would have been my King." She added quietly.

"Dove." He said softly and reached out for her, but she leant away.

"No Tywin, you broke my heart that day." She said quietly, as if embarrassed to admit it to him.

They sat in silence for a moment before his anger at seeing her with another man finally boiled over.

"Is it because of that cut throat?" He asked, annoyed at how jealous he sounded.

"His name is Bronn and he makes me happy, which is more than you ever did." She snapped and jumped to her feet.

"You're right I can't guarantee your happiness, but I can give you the practical side of marriage," Tywin said grabbing her by the arm to stop her walking away "You're an intelligent woman you know you'll have to marry a man from a suitable family sooner rather than later, I am from the richest and most powerful family in the Realm, together we would be an unstoppable force."

"I married for you political reasons before Tywin, I won't be doing it again." She hissed.

He stared down into her fierce expression, he knew she wouldn't return to him without something stronger than politics, and before he even stopped to think about what he was doing, he kissed her.

She was still at first, he had surprised her, but suddenly realising what he was doing her hands pushed him hard in the chest. He reluctantly let her go.

"If you think one kiss will make me forget what you did, then you're not as intelligent as I thought you were." Dove hissed.

She shrugged herself free of his hold and stormed off to re-join the party without a backward glance.

* * *

"Did I hear right, Tywin Lannister wanted to dance with you?" Olenna asked as Dove came storming towards her "What's wrong?" She asked seeing her furious expression.

"Tywin just suggested marriage and then kissed me." She told her and seized the glass of wine Olenna was holding and downed it in one.

"From your expression I assume you told him no."

"Of course I did."

"Come with me," Olenna sighed and took her arm "And smile."

Dove did as asked but inside she was in turmoil. She couldn't believe Tywin had the audacity to kiss her or propose marriage when he was the one who had left her. Olenna led her through the throngs of guests before stopping at a couch that was in a relatively private section of the Great Hall.

"Now you know I didn't approve of Bronn but he's grown on me, he is an excellent Captain of the Queensguard, he stays out of the politics, he doesn't resent you being above him, and most importantly he makes you happy," She said and sat down "But you are a Queen and a Queen can't marry for her happiness."

"I don't want to marry anyone." Dove said quietly aware that many guests were still looking in her direction.

"But you will, you need a powerful marriage alliance and more heirs than Harvey if we are to secure the Kingdoms," Olenna said knowing no one could overhear them "Besides you shouldn't carry the burden of the crown on your own."

"I'm not on my own I have you."

"And you always will my dear but you need a husband whether you realise it or not," She said and Dove opened her mouth to protest so she quickly added "If you want Bronn then make him yours, if you want Tywin then accept his proposal, remember you hold the power, you can make the people love any suitor you choose."

"I thought you said I can't marry for happiness?"

"Not happiness alone but you're smart enough to know that yourself."

They were quiet for a moment as Dove mulled over what she had said, before she sighed knowing Olenna was right.

"I can't believe you're leaving for Highgarden tomorrow and leaving me to suffer through the Sept ceremony alone." She said changing the subject.

The High Septon was hosting a ceremony to 'thank the gods' for their Queen after one year of peace and prosperity, Dove thought it was ridiculous, but her advisers said it was a useful political tool. Olenna was leaving for Highgarden to oversee the harvest, therefore escaping the torture of a drawn out religious ceremony.

"Sorry my dear but I have to ensure harvesting the crops goes smoothly," Olenna said a little too cheerfully "Oberyn is leaving tomorrow too so he said he would join me on the Kings road."

"I wish I was."

"You should make time to visit Highgarden now everything has stabilised," Olenna said knowing how much she missed it "I will bid you goodnight my dear before the wine starts getting to your guests heads."

"Goodnight Grandmother." Dove said, after some debate they had agreed that she was to call Olenna grandmother in an informal setting like she always had, mother didn't quite fit.

Olenna kissed her forehead in goodnight, stood up and walked away. Bronn appeared at Dove's side soon after she left.

"Are we retiring for the evening?" He asked as Dove got to her feet.

"Yes." Dove sighed, and not caring who saw she took Bronn's hand in hers.

* * *

Dove was running late for the ceremony at the Sept, she walked quickly through the streets smiling and waving at the crowd who were throwing flowers at her feet.

"We are going to be late." Stafford said.

"A Queen is never late." She replied but picked up the front of her red silk Highgarden dress so she could walk faster.

"Don't worry they can't start without you." Bronn called over his shoulder, he was at the front of their group which included him, Stafford, Harvey, Loras and Dove.

"Where is Tyrion?" Dove asked unimpressed her Hand wasn't with them.

"Hungover he sends his apologies." Stafford answered.

"And Jamie?"

"I don't know he didn't show up for his rotation this morning, so I sent young Markos to look for him." Bronn answered, he wouldn't normally send one of the other guards to look for another, but Jamie never missed a rotation.

"Lannisters." Dove sighed under her breath.

The Sept came into view and Dove was so focused on getting there she didn't notice the grate until it was too late, and the heel of her shoe wedged itself into the gap. She would have landed flat on her face if Stafford hadn't noticed and caught her arm.

"Seven Hells." She snapped, her shoe was well and truly stuck.

"You three go ahead and tell the Septon the Queen is on her way." Bronn said and crouched to try and prise her heel out.

"We will." Loras said and placed a swift kiss on Dove's cheek in goodbye.

Dove waved to Harvey as Stafford and Loras escorted him up the Sept steps.

"Are you fond of these?" Bronn asked.

"They're new." Dove said warily.

"I'll buy you another pair." He said as his dagger chopped off the small heel.

"Bronn!" She yelled but he ignored her.

"Come on let me even out the other one." He said and before she could stop him, he pulled it off her foot and did the same to that one.

Dove was about to retort when a blast of green fire shot up into the sky and blew the Sept to pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

An iron bar was tight across Dove's chest as she tried to run towards the ashes that used to be the Sept of Baelor. Her ears were ringing as people ran in terror around her, the iron bar was getting tighter around her chest dragging her further away from the ashes.

She desperately fought against it, she had to get to the Sept to save them, they couldn't be gone, her father, her brother, her son. The horror of the thought overwhelmed her and the ringing in her ears became louder.

Suddenly her back slammed against a wall knocking the air out of her lungs and a sharp slap stung her cheek.

"Snap out of it Dove!" Bronn yelled.

Her eyes focused on his face, he was covered in ash and bleeding from a cut on his head, but it was his eyes that pulled her to the present, she'd never seen Bronn looked afraid before.

It was then she realised the iron bar had been his arm dragging her away from the danger, and the ringing in her ears were her screams.

"Harvey." She gasped and would have fallen to the floor in utter despair if it wasn't for him propping her up against the wall.

"He's gone Dove but you can't avenge him if you're dead." He said and shook her gently, she then realised his fear was for her "The wildfire was meant for you, I have to get you out of the city, and it would make my job a lot easier if you stopped fighting me."

Dove nodded unable to speak and Bronn took her hand and began to lead her through the streets with his sword drawn. People ran past them desperate to get to the safety of their homes, and he was grateful for the chaos because it meant no one was paying attention to them.

It took Dove awhile before she realised her crown was missing.

"We need horses." Bronn decided, he daren't go back to the palace stables he didn't know what was waiting for them there.

"I know someone," Dove said in a shaky voice "He has stables not far from here, he led me through the streets on one of his horses when the people crowned me."

"Aye I remember." He said, in the chaos he hadn't thought of that.

They continued to make their way through the streets, he tried to zone out Dove's sobs, they were heart-breaking cries of pure anguish, but he could comfort her once she was safe. Finally they reached the stables, Bronn tried to open the barn door but it was bolted on the inside, he banged on it loudly. A small widow in the door opened and someone peered out at them.

"My Queen!" They gasped and unbolted the door to reveal the man who had led her through the streets a year ago "Quickly inside." He hissed and ushered them inside.

"We need horses." Bronn said, there was no time for pleasantries.

"Of course I will saddle two up immediately," He said casting a worrying glance at Dove who had sank to the floor in despair "She will need a change of clothes, my daughter's will fit her." He added and pointed in the direction of the living quarters.

Bronn glanced down at Dove who had hugged her knees to her chest, her beautiful green eyes unseeing and wide with shock, she was in no fit state to do anything.

"I will get them." He decided.

They left Dove alone for a moment, but she didn't move an inch until Bronn returned with some clothes for her.

"Put these on," He instructed and put them down beside her, but he didn't think she heard him "Dove please." He added and crouched down so his face was level with hers.

He gently wiped the tears from her ash stained cheeks.

"Please I have to get you to safety." He said and she finally seemed to register that he needed her help.

She nodded weakly at him and he pulled her to her feet.

"I'll see if the old man needs any help."

Dove changed slowly; her fingers felt numb making it difficult to go any faster. Eventually she was dressed in a loose yellow blouse which she tucked into the high waisted black trousers, and black leather boots that were a little wide for her but overall fit her well once she'd laced them up tightly.

The clothes were practical for travel, but she knew she was still too easily recognisable. Bronn was right whoever had blown up the Sept and her family had intended it for her, and like he said she couldn't avenge them if she was dead, they had to escape Kings Landing.

With a goal in mind she searched until she found what she was looking for, a pair of scissors. The Dornish cut their hair when they were in mourning so the world could see their anguish, she would do the same.

She pulled her beautiful long chocolate curls over her shoulder and began to cut.

Bronn reappeared as she finished, and his mouth fell open. She'd cut it choppily, so her soft curls hovered just above her shoulders.

"What have you done?" He asked looking at the pool of chocolate hair at her feet.

"Cut my hair." She said with a shrug, her hair appearance was now of little importance to her.

"You look…" He trailed off searching for the right word "Dornish."

A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.

"Good they will be looking for a flower from the Reach not a Dornish girl."

She scooped up the hair off the floor and threw it into the hearth fire in the living quarters, it sizzled and burned like she should have instead of her son.

"The horses are ready." Bronn said and put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Good, where is our friend?" She asked still having enough emotion inside her to be embarrassed she didn't know his name.

"I knocked him out with his permission, if anyone works out we came here after they realise you're not dead they will torture him for information."

"Knocking him out looks like we stole the horses." She stated vaguely admiring his logic.

"Exactly, now if we ride hard enough we could catch up with your grandmother." Bronn said and quickly stashed a loaf of bread in the saddle bag he was carrying, he didn't want to take too much the man had helped him enough but he didn't know when they would eat next.

"No they will expect me to retreat to Highgarden." Dove said, her mind was still sound and as calculating as ever, it was just her heart that had been ripped from her chest.

"Dorne?" He asked frowning.

"No again too obvious."

"Where then?" He asked wondering where else she could go.

"North."

* * *

Tywin watched from the balcony as the Sept exploded in a cloud of wildfire. He gripped the edge of the balcony trying not to cry out as he witnessed the woman he loved turn to ashes. Jamie appeared silently at his side the horror at what Cersei had done mirrored on his face.

Cersei had snuck a handful of soldiers led by the Mountain when most of the court had left for the Sept. She had the Mountain escort Tywin and Jamie into a room and guard them so they wouldn't try and leave.

"The Harlot Queen is dead." Cersei said with a smile as she entered the room.

"What have you done?" Tywin hissed.

"I've killed all our enemies in one move." She answered a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Olenna wasn't there Cersei, this will mean war." Jamie said approaching her.

"Olenna is an old woman with an army of summer knights." She said and waved her hand dismissively in the air.

"Dove was beloved by the people; you'll never rule them you just martyred their Queen." Tywin said his voice was scornful.

"I will rule, and you will be my Hand no one other than Olenna would be fool enough to oppose the mighty Tywin Lannister," Cersei said, in her mind she had it all perfectly planned out "Or do you want vengeance for your dead whore?" She asked, evil glee in her Lannister eyes.

The Mountain took a threatening step forward. Tywin's face was a mask, on one hand he wanted to wrap his hands around Cersei's slender throat and choke the life out of her, but the Mountain would kill him before he could finish the job. So instead he chose to bide his time until she trusted him enough to be alone with him.

"You're my daughter," He said in answer "My family, and family is all that lives on."

"Then let us toast," Cersei said and lifted her glass of wine "To Dove the Highgarden whore." She said before pouring the contents of her glass on the floor.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Dove and Bronn had been riding for the North for five days avoiding the Kings Road as much as possible, although Bronn had to admit Dove wouldn't be easily recognised by those who didn't know her well. She no longer looked like the Summer Queen she was.

The sun had helped disguise her, her skin had always had a faint bronze glow but days on the sunlit road had deepened it, and with her cropped hair and yellow blouse she easily passed for a Dornish girl. Anytime anyone stole a second glance at her on the road it was to only marvel at her beauty.

Grief had given her a vulnerable haunted look; if anything, it had only made her more beautiful*. Her hair no longer distracted from her face, in fact it revealed her lovely cheekbones and made her silver-green eyes appear larger on her face.

They rode hard for Winterfell where Sansa was Wardeness of the North, as besides her grandmother Sansa was Dove's closest friend.

Bronn was surprised that Dove didn't complain at the hard pace he set, she was a highborn lady after all, but even on the first few days when he'd had to help her off for horse she didn't complain.

She didn't even moan about the lack of food, to his surprise she'd helped on that score by pointing out a few edible plants, her time spent with Highgarden's gardener had obviously been well spent.

He was making their campfire for the night whilst Dove tended to the horses, her mount was the handsome white stallion she'd ridden on the day she'd been crowned that she'd affectionately named Thunder, whereas Bronn rode a dark bay gelding with a white star on his forehead, he'd yet to give him a name.

He'd put Dove on the best horse in case the worse came to the worse and she had to outride someone. She was a good little rider and handled the stallion better then most men could.

"I never thanked you," Dove said quietly joining him at the fire "For saving me."

He looked up into her grief stricken face and shook his head.

"You don't have to thank me."

"I do," She said and sat down beside him "I'd be lost without you." She added and took his hand in hers.

Bronn wrapped his arm around her, and she leant against him. What she said was true if it wasn't for him, she would have let whoever had murdered her family find her and put her out of her misery.

Only with distance she realised how much she longed for vengeance, and Bronn had saved her life so she could execute that plan.

"How long until we reach Winterfell?" She asked.

She wanted to get there as soon as possible so she could rally the Highgarden army and plot her revenge whoever had turned her family to ashes. They didn't know who was behind the attack yet, she couldn't put a face to the person she dreamt of killing each night, but she would once they reached Winterfell.

"Another week at this pace." He answered.

"I wish I could send a raven to Sansa; she could send men to escort us."

"Best to keep it quiet that you're alive until you're safely behind the castle walls."

"True."

They were quiet for a moment and in the silence Dove's stomach rumbled.

"I need a bow if I'm to catch any game." Bronn said, he was annoyed he hadn't been able to feed her properly.

"We don't have any gold." She said, their lack of gold annoyed her, she was one of the richest women in the Kingdoms, but it didn't help them now.

"You can tell you're a lady, I don't need gold to get what I need." Bronn said with a chuckle.

Before stealing would have upset her, but now when it meant their survival so she could have her revenge, she didn't care.

"We need cloaks as well, when I last had a raven from Sansa, she said they had heavy snow."

"There's a town about another day's ride from here, I can get them there."

He stood up and picked up their water skin.

"I'm sure I heard running water earlier, I'll go see if I can fill this up," He said and then looked at Dove who looked small and vulnerable in the firelight "If anyone comes near you get on your horse and ride for Winterfell, I'll find you."

Bronn went to walk away but then looked back at her again and pulled out one of his daggers and handed it to her.

"But if they get too close use this, go for the eyes or throat." He instructed.

"What if they're taller than me?" She asked, thinking practically.

"Then there's an artery in the top of your thigh," He said and ran a finger across the top of her thigh "Get them there and they'll go down like a sack of shit."

"Ok," She said and tucked the dagger behind the laces on her boot as he walked off "Bronn." She called and he spun.

"Yes."

"Don't be long." She said, she was no warrior if anyone did attack her, she didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Tywin smirked; he could hear the common people rioting in the streets from where he stood in the Red Keep. It had only become more intense as the days went on, especially when Olenna withdrew all grain and food support from the Reach.

The people cried for Cersei's head for murdering their Queen and called her a monster for murdering their eight year old Prince. They were calling her the Mad Queen for using wildfire like King Aerys II Targaryen had.

At Cersei's request Tywin had ordered the Lannister army to defend the Red Keep, he had done as she asked to convince her he supported her, but he wanted the people to breach the Red Keep and murder Cersei for what she had done. He didn't care that they would murder him too if he got to see Dove avenged first.

In his pocket he caressed Dove's rose pendant, it was all he had left of her, he couldn't even bury her. He had retrieved it from the Queen's chambers before Cersei had claimed it and destroyed anything that had been Dove's.

He had been surprised when he found it at the bottom of her jewellery box, she obviously had still felt something for him to keep it, it made the pain of losing her even more intense. He'd not even had the chance to tell her he loved her.

"Dorne has declared war on us!" Cersei cried interrupting his thoughts.

She walked in with Qyburn and closely followed by the Mountain; she hadn't been foolish enough to go anywhere without her bodyguard yet.

"You gave them a martyr." He said stating the obvious.

He knew it had only been a matter of time before Dorne allied with the Reach once Prince Oberyn learnt that Dove had been murdered. She had been his childhood sweetheart, his best friend, as if he didn't need any more reasons to hate the Lannisters.

"The Dorne and the Reach united," Qyburn said with a note of interest in his voice "Who would have thought it."

"We seem to have plenty of enemies, who are our allies?" Cersei asked looking at Tywin in particular.

"The houses in the Westerlands." He answered.

"They're loyal to you." She snapped back.

"And I am loyal to you." He said evenly his voice betraying no emotion.

Cersei looked at him weighing the weight of his words, he could see she was debating whether she believed him. She narrowed her eyes at him obviously deciding she had no choice but to for the moment.

Tywin knew she needed him alive for his knowledge of warfare, and the only reason the entire Seven Kingdoms hadn't taken up arms yet was because of their fear of him.

"What do you suggest we do about that bitch Olenna, she has the bigger army." She asked, pouring herself a glass of wine.

"An army of 'summer knights' I believe you called it." He said this time allowing a drop of sarcasm into his voice "We can do nothing at the moment, the Lannister army is currently busy stopping the common people from breaching the Red Keep."

"They will tire soon, your grace." Qyburn said in a soothing voice.

Tywin bit back his disgust at hearing Cersei be referred to as 'your grace', his face was a mask but internally he was imagining ways of killing her for taking that title from Dove.

* * *

"Now what have we here." A voice said appearing from the trees.

He wore Lannister red armour, and walked with a cocky confidence, three more men appeared from the trees with amused expressions on their faces.

"You're a long way from Dorne sweetheart." The first said as Dove stood up.

"I've never met a Dornish girl before." One of them said, he looked younger than the others, his face had an eagerness to it.

Fear rose in her throat; she was very outnumbered, and they stood between her and her horse. She realised she couldn't escape, she backed away slowly knowing they would enjoy a chase and didn't reach for her dagger so they would think she was unarmed.

"I heard Dornish girls are the most beautiful in the Seven Kingdoms." One of them said almost conversationally to the others.

"I can't tell she's wearing too many clothes." The first said and the others started laughing.

They started stalking towards her, laughing like it was a game to them. She was about to summon a scream when Bronn walked into the clearing between her and the soldiers.

"Evening gents what can I help you with?" He asked merrily.

"You're Bronn of the Blackwater."

"Aye and who might you be?"

"We are on our way to Kings Landing on Lord Tywin Lannister's orders to protect Queen Cersei against the rioters."

Suddenly Dove felt as if all the air had left her lungs. The weight of the betrayal hit her so hard she fell to her knees; Tywin was behind the massacre of her family. No, she corrected herself, Cersei had used the wildfire.

She could remember Tyrion telling her that Cersei had commissioned for it to be made, but Tywin was protecting her, summoning his army to defend her.

"What's wrong with her?" One of the guards asked.

"Don't know she's a bit simple in the head but I don't keep her around for conversation." Bronn said in his typical nonchalant manner.

"Weren't you Queensguard to Queen Dove which means if she was in the Sept that day, you would have been too?" The first asked, he was obviously their leader and a lot more switched on than the others.

"No I wasn't there I wasn't feeling too well."

"Then why are you halfway across the country with a Dornish slut?"

"That's not a Dornish girl," The youngest said narrowing his eyes at Dove "She's changed her hair but that's Queen Dove."

All four guards drew their swords, Bronn backed closer to Dove as she got to her feet again her survival instinct kicking in.

"Sorry you're mistaken lad." Bronn said with a laugh trying to diffuse the situation.

"No I'm not I remember her when she visited Casterly Rock, that's her." The youngest said to their leader.

"I bet Queen Cersei would pay handsomely for her head."

"Lord Tywin would pay more for her alive, we know how much he loves to fuck her."

"Aye we will take her to Lord Tywin, maybe a little broken in but I'm sure he won't mind."

Dove thought she was going to vomit before her blood began to boil, she'd had one man have her against her will before, she wasn't about to let it happen again. She pulled the dagger out of her boot.

"Sorry to disappoint you lads but you won't be claiming that money, but if you walk away now I'll still let you live." Bronn said, he still didn't draw his weapon.

The soldiers burst out laughing.

"They're four of us and one of you." One of them said through his laughter.

"There's two of us actually." Bronn said his hand behind his back on his dagger, with his other he drew his sword.

The soldiers stopped laughing, obviously they had heard how lethal Bronn was and even outnumbering him didn't make them completely confident.

Tired of talking three advanced on Bronn and the other headed for her. Bronn pulled out his dagger and threw it at the first guard, it hit home right between his eye.

Dove rolled towards the guard stalking towards her and he froze in surprise, she landed just before him and slashed her dagger across the artery in his thigh, he yelped and fell to the floor, hot blood gushing out of his leg.

Dove jumped back to her feet as Bronn slashed across the throat of one of the guard's, so his blood spurted out before he fell dead to the ground. The final guard backed up, his eyes assessing Bronn.

"Come on then." Bronn taunted.

They lunged at each other, their steel ringing as they made contact with each other, whilst Dove stood helplessly at the side-lines.

The final guard was a better swordsman than his comrades, but he was still no match for Bronn. He lunged but Bronn sidestepped so he was behind his and slashed at the back of legs. The soldier collapsed to his knees.

"Seen as there is a lady present, I will kill you prettier than you deserve." Bronn said casually swinging his sword through the air.

Bronn shoved his sword through the soldier's throat where his armour didn't protect him, a horrible gurgling escaped his lips before Bronn pulled back his sword and the soldier's body fell face first into the earth.

Bronn walked over to Dove his eyes searching her body for any injuries, but she had none. She looked down at the one she had killed, it was the youngest one who had recognised her, looking down at his dead pale face she realised he was little more than a boy.

"Was that your first?" He asked her.

"Technically." She said with a shrug.

"What do you mean technically?" He asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Well he's the first I killed with my own hands; he would have been the second if I had killed Daemon properly when I pushed him off the cliff."

"You know you're full of surprises." He chuckled and wiped the blood off his sword.

Bronn began to search the bodies, whilst Dove sat down trying to process the soldier's revelation that Cersei was Queen and Tywin stood at her side.

When she last saw him, he wanted to marry her, even kissed her. She wondered if it was because she refused him that he supported Cersei, so he was closer to the crown. How she had wanted to melt into him when he had kissed her, how foolish she felt now.

"These boys had plenty of gold on them, you can sleep in a feather bed tomorrow." Bronn said interrupting her thoughts.

"We." She corrected and got to her feet.

Bronn had saved her twice now, he had also pieced her together for a year since Tywin had left, patiently waiting for her to get over him.

She'd wasted a year pining for Tywin instead of letting herself be happy, now she doubted she could ever be happy again, whilst Tywin sat in Kings Landing plotting to protect his daughter who had murdered her son.

The love she once had for him turned into burning hatred.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your previous reviews, please review again!**_

* * *

_*A Storm of Swords, Chapter 60 – George R. R. Martin_


	4. Chapter 4

Dove's horse walked slowly into the small town, a few people looked up at her and Bronn but seemed to notice nothing out of the ordinary, just two travellers passing through.

They brought their horses to a stop outside a large tavern in the centre of the town, as they dismounted Bronn threw a gold dragon to a young boy.

"Watch the horses lad and you'll get another two tomorrow."

"Yes milord." He said excitedly.

"Was that wise?" Dove asked slackening Thunder's girth.

"Yes unless you want someone to steal your pretty horse?"

Thunder turned his head and snorted in her ear, as if implying he agreed with Bronn. She stroked his strong neck and he lipped her hair in response.

"Don't worry milady I will watch him." The boy said giving her a gap toothed smile.

She gave him a tight smile and followed Bronn into the tavern. It was loud and full of people; a serving woman was walking around with a jug of ale filling the cups, and a boy walked around with a tray of pies.

"Sit down you need food." Bronn said gesturing to a free table.

Dove sat down gratefully; the smell of pastry was making her stomach rumble. Bronn sat opposite her and gestured to the serving woman.

Before she could reach them a man with the Frey's twin towers embroidered on his cloak stood up and walked over to their table, Dove recognised him as Edwyn Frey, Lord Walder Frey's eldest son.

"If it isn't Ser Bronn of the Blackwater," Edwyn said looking down at Bronn "Oh you have been naughty." He added looking at Dove.

Bronn stood up so Edwyn had to take a step back, a couple of the Frey men quickly came to flank him. Edwyn's eyes didn't leave Dove's face, a small cool smile curled his lip.

"You're going the wrong way to Highgarden, Queen Dove." He said.

Everyone in the tavern fell silent and glanced over to their table, Bronn shifted uneasily.

"I wonder how much gold Tywin Lannister would shit to get his hands on you?" Edwyn asked her.

Dove was bruised, hungry and exhausted but she slowly stood up and held herself like the Queen she was, and she was not about to be sold to Tywin.

"Tywin will never get his hands on me again." She said, her green eyes glacial.

The silence was laced with tension as Bronn mentally decided who to kill first and Dove stared down Edwyn.

"I always wondered, how much gold did Lord Tywin pay to fuck your sweet cunt?" Edwyn asked with a sneer and ran his eyes sleazily up and down her body.

"No one speaks to my Queen like that." Bronn said drawing his sword.

Edwyn drew his sword as did his five companions.

"Your Queen is coming with us."

Every other man in the tavern drew his sword and stood in defence of their Queen. Even the bar man picked up a bottle to use as a weapon.

"Our Queen isn't going anywhere." Said one of the men who she recognised to be a Knight of the Vale.

Dove felt a sense of relief if a Knight of the Vale stood to protect her, it meant Sansa still had her influence there and the Vale men hated the Lannisters for killing Jon Arryn.

Edwyn and his men debated as they scanned their many opponents, before Edwyn sheathed his sword.

"You'll see me again your grace and I'll deliver you personally to Lord Tywin." He said and mockingly bowed to her.

He and his men walked out of the tavern. Silence still hung heavy in the air and Dove turned to look at the curious faces.

"We thought you dead my Queen." The Vale Knight said before kneeling before her.

Everyone in the tavern followed his example until it was just her and Bronn left standing. Tears pricked the back of her eyes; she didn't know what she had done to deserve their loyalty.

"Rise please," She said pleased her voice was clear and strong "Thank you all for your loyalty, it is true I should have died in the wildfire with my family, instead I watched as the Sept exploded and my family turned to ash inside it."

"Cersei Lannister was behind it." Someone called and the people hissed curses under their breaths.

"We are truly sorry for your loss, my Queen." The Knight of the Vale said speaking for them all.

"Thank you." Dove said filling her voice with earnest.

Without warning white spots appeared before her eyes and she swayed precariously, Bronn stepped closer and grabbed her wrist to steady her.

"Sorry to interrupt but she needs to sit down before she falls down." He said and pushed her into a seat "Bring some food and drink for your Queen." He called to the serving woman.

She rushed over and poured them both a cup of ale.

"It's an honour to have you here, your grace."

"Thank you."

She gave Dove a quick curtsey and made room for the boy with the pies.

"Would you like chicken and ham, or steak and ale, your grace?" He asked.

"Steak and ale please."

"Same for me lad." Bronn said after a long gulp of ale.

He placed two pies in front of them and Dove had to try really hard not to inhale it, it had been over a week since she'd eaten properly. Bronn watched as she picked up her utensils and visibly controlled herself.

"Why are you travelling North, your grace?" The Knight of the Vale asked, joining them at their table.

"Let her eat," Bronn said and gave him a warning look before he answered for her "Highgarden was too obvious."

"We didn't know how much the enemy knew and they would suspect me to go to Highgarden." Dove said after swallowing a mouthful of pie, it lined her empty stomach and stopped it from growling.

"Of course," The Vale Knight said nodding his head in understanding "It would be an honour for my men and myself to escort you to where ever you need to go."

Dove smiled at how gallant he was, not quite as much as the Knights of the Reach but enough so she felt the heroine in a song.

"Thank you, we would be glad to have your help." She said and gently touched his arm, to her surprise he turned slightly pink.

"We'll need you now the Freys' know your alive." Bronn said, he wasn't surprised at the Knight's reaction.

"They will send word to the Usurper." He said and went to give Dove a reassuring look, but it was unnecessary, there was no trace of fear in her eyes.

"Oh I would love to see Cersei's face when she learns she failed." Dove said and a dark smile touched her lips as the vengeful flames inside her stirred.

* * *

Cersei and Tywin stood over the map of the Seven Kingdoms she had commissioned on the floor of the Red Keep, the Mountain lurked ever present in the background.

"We should plan our first strike now the riots are slowing." Cersei said.

The riots hadn't stopped but after Cersei had sent the Mountain into the streets and he'd killed numerous men with ease, they had changed tactic.

They still held mass demonstrations but less frequently, instead speakers stood in the streets demonising Cersei, and others lined the Red Keep gates with roses every day a visual reminder of their Queen.

Every day Cersei would order them taken down, but by morning they had been replaced again.

"As you said Highgarden has the biggest army, we should strike them before they join with the Dornish troops." Tywin said.

To get him through to day he planned the ways in which he could kill Cersei, at the moment he was thinking of poisoning her but then she never dined with him, and he didn't trust anyone else to do it now Qyburn had spies everywhere.

He was just debating about whether he could smuggle a knife into their meetings – as she always ensured he was unarmed – when Qyburn approached them accompanied by a Frey bannerman.

"Forgive the interruption your grace, Lord Hand," Qyburn said "But this couldn't wait." He added and gestured for the Frey man to step forward.

He bowed hastily to them, and Tywin noticed his cloak and boots had a good few inches of mud on them, whatever he had to tell them was a matter of urgency.

"What is your name?" Cersei asked him.

"Waeyne your grace, I was sent to deliver a message as Edwyn Frey didn't trust to put it on a raven."

Tywin noticed he looked nervous; his eyes kept darting over to where the Mountain stood.

"What is it that is so important?" Cersei asked with a sigh.

"There's no other way for me to say it your grace-" He started when Tywin cut him off.

"Spare us the formalities what is the message?" He asked growing tired of his unease.

Waeyne gulped then in a shaky voice, said something that could easily sign his death warrant.

"Dove Tyrell is alive."

The silence was charged as they absorbed this information, Tywin now understood why the man was so nervous, they must have drawn lots to decide who delivered this message.

"Impossible." Cersei scoffed.

"Are you certain?" Tywin asked ignoring her comment.

"Aye my lord, I saw her with my own eyes."

"Explain." Cersei hissed.

Tywin kept his face emotionless but internally was a different matter, so many questions swam in his mind, but he pushed them down so he could listen to Waeyne.

"We had stopped in a tavern, we'd be on the hunt for the Blackfish as word had reached us he was in that area," He said and noticing her furious face added quickly "Then in walked Bronn of the Blackwater, her Queensguard-"

"Former Queensguard." Qyburn corrected.

"Yes many apologies, your grace."

"Go on." Tywin snapped glaring at Qyburn.

"Well Edwyn said it was odd he was there as a Queensguard, former Queensguard," He hastily corrected "Is always at the side of his Queen so he should have burned in the Sept with her."

No one said anything so he continued.

"Then he looked at his companion, it was a woman you see, too fine for the likes of him and dressed like a Dornish lass."

"How are you certain it was her then?" Cersei asked.

"Well we walked over to their table, and sure enough me and Edwyn recognised her as we'd seen her not long since when we'd visited Kings Landing," He answered "She looked convincing she was tanned like a Dornish and all her hair was cut off but it was her, there was no mistaking her eyes."

"Then why haven't you brought me her head?" Cersei growled.

"We were going to bring her but everyone in the tavern stood to defend her when they realised who it was," He said quickly and held his hands up defensively "Edwyn sent word to his men when I left him to create a force large enough to take her."

"Return to Edwyn and tell him the Queen commands him to bring the Highgarden whore to Kings Landing alive and in chains." Cersei said slowly, each word punctuated with menace.

"Yes my Queen." He said.

"Go." She said and flicked her hand dismissively to him.

He bowed quickly and escaped before she could change her mind.

"Why is she so far from Highgarden?" Cersei asked looking at Tywin in particular.

"It was too obvious." He answered, trying not to smirk at how Dove had outsmarted Cersei.

Cersei had sent riders out on the road to Highgarden after she'd learnt Tyrion and Varys had escaped, to ensure no one loyal to Dove joined forces with Olenna, and they returned empty handed.

"But why is she travelling North?" Qyburn asked.

"She rides for Winterfell where Sansa is Wardeness of the North," He answered internally working out that she should have reached there by now "Clever girl." He uttered under his breath, even he hadn't thought of that.

"This changes everything," Cersei said more to herself than to them, her eyes flicked to Tywin's face "Leave us." She said to him.

Tywin said nothing but did as she asked, glad to have the opportunity to catch up with the Frey bannerman.

"A word," He said and ushered him to one side "Tell Edwyn he is to bring Dove Tyrell to me alive and unharmed, and I will make him and all who help him richer than you could ever dream."

"Yes, my lord." He said trying not to smile that Tywin had reacted as they'd hoped.

He went to walk away but Tywin grabbed him again tightly by the shoulder so he winced.

"No one is to touch her," He said and his voice had a deadly edge to it "I am not my daughter if anyone lays a finger on her, I will destroy them and their families root and stem, understand?"

"Yes, my lord." He whispered, wondering why he ever dared to think of smiling in Lord Tywin Lannister's presence.

* * *

_**I hope everyone enjoyed the first episode of Season 8.**_

**_Thank you for your previous reviews, please review again!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Dove had been riding with Bronn on her right and the Knight of the Vale, Ser Andar Royce on her left for nearly a week, Ser Andar was very gallant and seemed to enjoy using that quality to annoy Bronn. She also had twenty men who had sworn to protect and escort her to Winterfell travelling behind them.

Ser Andar had sent one of his men ahead to Winterfell to let them know of Dove's arrival and ask for men to be sent to protect her, as they feared the Frey's would return with more men.

After nearly a week of travel Ser Andar had reassured her, they would reach Winterfell before nightfall. They had stopped to water the horses and Dove had removed Thunder's saddle to give him a little rest.

Bronn walked over to her and handed her a piece of bread.

"You know I used to love bread." Dove sighed and accepted the piece.

They had more food than when they first left Kings Landing but now it was dwindling to mainly dry bread, which Dove was finding harder and harder to swallow. Her clothes had become worryingly baggy and Bronn didn't like how harsh her cheekbones had become on her face.

"You can eat properly tonight; I'm sure Lady Sansa will make sure of that." Bronn said narrowing his eyes as he saw her give most of the bread to Thunder.

Dove said nothing and instead stroked Thunder's strong neck, Bronn had noticed she'd become even more reserved since she found out Tywin was in Kings Landing with Cersei.

Bronn was about to ask her about why that was, when he heard the distant sound of horses galloping towards them. Andar did too and appeared at Dove's side.

"They're coming the wrong way to be coming from Winterfell." He informed them and drew his sword.

"Freys." Dove said quietly, they'd come to take her to Tywin.

Andar strode off and rallied his men whilst Bronn turned to Dove.

"Get on the horse." He said.

"He's not saddled." Dove said in panic and went to pick it up.

"No time," Bronn said and unceremoniously threw her onto Thunder's bare back and threw his reins over his neck "Ride hard for Winterfell and don't stop."

"Aren't you coming?" Dove asked in alarm and gathered her reins.

"No." He said, they would expect her to be with him and by staying behind it would buy her more time to escape.

"But-"

"No arguing, go!" Bronn snapped and slapped Thunder's hind.

Thunder leapt upwards nearly unseating her, she squealed and grabbed a handful of his mane to steady herself. She'd never been good at staying on bare back and she slipped sideways as Thunder galloped off.

Behind her the Frey's arrived with enough men to take on a small army.

"Bring me the girl!" Edwyn Frey commanded.

Dove heard his shout and finally managing to get a steady seat, grabbed tighter handfuls of Thunder's mane and spurred him on.

Edwyn saw a blur of white disappear around the corner but took it for a deserter, Dove would be at Bronn's side. It's only when his eyes found Bronn in the fight, easily cutting down his men that he realised what had happened.

"She's not here!" He shouted in frustration to his three men who had stayed back with him.

He spurred his horse on and set off in pursuit of the blur that he now realised had been Dove.

Dove rode hard ahead of him, worrying about how the men who were fighting for her were fairing, but Thunder's heavy breaths, powerful strides and the wind rushing past them were the only sounds she could hear.

She could see Winterfell in the distance, but it was still too far away to feel reassured.

"There she is!" A voice shouted from behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw four riders on her tail, one loosed an arrow at her and she screamed as it whistled past her cheek.

"No you idiot Lord Tywin wants her in one piece!" Edwyn yelled at the man who had fired "Give up now Lady Dove, we won't hurt you, Lord Tywin has commanded you to be brought to him untouched!" He shouted after her.

Dove didn't answer, but her mind was reeling with the fact Tywin had commanded her to brought to him and not Cersei.

"What about if I fire at her horse?" The archer asked.

"No it might come down on top of her." One of his other men answered, they all knew Tywin would kill anyone who brought her to him injured.

"How do we stop her getting to Winterfell then?"

"We outride her, she's a highborn girl she won't be able to ride properly."

They pushed their horses hard to try and catch up to Dove, she dared to look over her shoulder and yelped. Edwyn was so close he outstretched his hand and nearly grabbed a handful of her cloak that was whipping out behind her.

"You're coming with me." He grinned and made another attempt to grab her cloak.

Dove switched her reins to one hand and hastily pulled the strings of her cloak around her neck, and it flew off her towards Edwyn. He dodged it just in time and his grin widened.

Panic tried to take route in Dove, but she pushed it down and pulled Thunder to the right and steered him towards the trees.

She gripped to him with her thighs and leant down his neck to avoid the low branches. They weaved deftly between the trees at full speed, Edwyn and his men couldn't keep up, one of them even crashed into a tree.

Now with some distance between them Dove steered Thunder back on the road, where Winterfell loomed closer in front of them.

"Come on boy!" She urged and his ear flicked back towards her.

After having to come to a skidding halt to avoid crashing into a tree, Edwyn glared after Dove.

"Damn it, shoot the horse!" He commanded and kicked his own horse harshly in the sides so it raced forwards.

The archer pulled back his bow, aiming at Thunder's leg, when heavy hoofbeats sounded in front of them.

Riders emerged over the hill in front of them bearing the Stark banner, and at the front was the Hound his sword outstretched and ready to cut them down.

"Protect the Queen!" He roared to his men.

They charged past Dove shouting out a battle cry, and she felt so relieved she could cry. Two Stark bannermen rode to her side and wedged her between them.

"Ride with us my Queen." One said to her.

Dove pulled Thunder's reins so he would slow and keep pace with the other two. They rode for Winterfell together, both riders reassuring her she was safe.

Finally they cantered through Winterfell's gates and Dove pulled Thunder to a stop. She leant down and hugged his sweaty neck.

"My brilliant boy." She whispered and he snorted as if in agreement.

She leant back up and went to dismount but her legs gave way when they hit the ground, the adrenaline from the chase abandoning her and making her weak.

One of the riders caught her so she didn't hit the ground.

"It's ok, my Queen you're safe now." He repeated and steadied her.

"Thank you." She said quietly back.

After nearly two weeks hard travel after escaping the horror of what had happened at Kings Landing, she was struggling to comprehend she was now safe.

Once steady on her feet she took Thunder's reins and walked him around the courtyard to cool him off.

"The stable boy can do that, your grace."

"No I'll do it, this horse just saved my life." She answered and patted Thunder's neck, he nudged her affectionately in response.

"I've never seen a noble lady ride like that, your grace." One of the riders said, with a hint of awe in his voice.

"I didn't know I could ride like that." She answered truthfully and gave him a small smile.

"Dove!" Sansa called, there was both worry and relief in her voice.

Dove turned and saw her rushing towards her, she passed Thunder's reins to one of the men, and closed the distance between them.

Sansa opened her arms and they hugged each other, both clinging to the other as if not believing they were real.

"Thank the gods you're alive." Sansa whispered.

They pulled back to look at each other and they both had tears in their eyes.

"Thank you for sending your men to protect me, but I'll understand if you want me to leave." Dove said and took Sansa's hands in hers "Cersei will come after you if you shelter me."

"Winterfell is yours, my Queen," Sansa said seriously and loud enough so her voice carried across the courtyard "The North stands with you and together we will destroy Cersei Lannister."

Cheers erupted around them and the vengeful flames inside Dove roared in delight.

"Have your ravens been fed and watered?" She asked Sansa.

"Yes." She answered and gestured for Dove to follow her.

"Good, we will send them all," She said falling into step beside Sansa "It's time my people learnt I was alive."

* * *

**Thank you for your previous reviews, please review again!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dove stood on the battlements of Winterfell; her face upturned to the sky allowing snowflakes to land on cold pink cheeks.

It had been a week since she had got safely behind Winterfell's walls, Edwyn Frey and all his men were dead, Andar Royce had left to bring the Vale's army to Winterfell, and ravens were arriving daily answering Dove's call to arms.

The latest raven was clutched in her hand, it was in Tywin's handwriting.

_It's not what it seems._

Five words in unusually messy handwriting for Tywin, and the wax seal wasn't the Lannister or the Hand symbol, but a rose that she recognised as the pendant he'd given her.

To others his words might have caused confusion, which was why he had written them in case it was intercepted, but for her she understood the meaning of those five words perfectly.

A hole in her heart started knitting itself back together.

Tywin was on her side.

This knowledge changed the game completely, if he managed to escape Cersei's clutches, he would come to her with the Lannister army leaving Cersei ripe for overthrowing.

Dove knew he had risked his life to send her this message, if Cersei found out she would kill him.

Footsteps sounded and she opened her eyes and gazed up at the snow filled sky.

"I've never seen it snow before." She said and turned.

Bronn looked at her she'd changed so much; Sansa had cut her hair more evenly and she returned to wearing dresses. She wore a black Northern style gown and dark emerald cloak that unthinkingly brought out her haunted eyes, it had been a gift from Sansa otherwise she would have refused to wear anything but black.

But she'd not changed just physically, he guessed losing everyone you loved did that to a person. Although there was one person besides Olenna she loved still alive.

"It's from him isn't it?" He asked gesturing to the note.

"Yes, he's on my side." She answered, she respected Bronn too much to lie to him.

"Are you sure, as he was sitting pretty cosy as Cersei's Hand whilst we were running for our lives?"

"I'm sure." She said, her tone informing him not to question why she was sure.

"You love him." He said, it wasn't a question.

"I don't think I'm capable of love anymore." Dove sighed.

She walked over to him and put a gloved hand on his cheek.

"All I feel is soul shattering pain that's yet to consume me because of the rage burning inside me." She said and tears of pain and anger filled her eyes.

"I was there when you found out Tywin was protecting Cersei," He said remembering how she had fallen to her knees with the pain of his supposed betrayal "Despite everything you still love him and that's ok." He added and removed her hand but squeezed it gently.

"No, it's not." She said softly and the tears began to fall down her cheeks "I'll understand if you no longer what to be around me, unrequited love is the cruellest kind."

Bronn took Dove's hand in hers and pressed his lips against the back of it.

"I swore an oath to protect you, and I will see that oath through." He said.

Dove gave him a teary smile.

"I don't deserve you." She whispered.

"No, you don't." He grinned and they both laughed.

Bronn looked like he wanted to say more but footsteps sounded, and they turned to see who it was. Sansa walked towards them with a stern expression on her face.

"Forgive the interruption, your grace." She said, and politely looked down as Dove wiped away her tears.

"You're not interrupting and it's just us there's no need for formalities." Dove said.

"A raven has arrived from Dragonstone from Tyrion on behalf of Daenerys Targaryen." Sansa said and handed Dove the letter.

Dove's eyes scanned it quickly her frown deepening the more she read.

"It seems Tyrion has been busy becoming Daenerys' Hand whilst the world thought me dead," She snapped and handed the letter to Bronn "He advises the Wardeness of the North to come bend the knee to the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms."

"The North already has a Queen." Sansa said loyally.

"He obviously doesn't know you're alive yet." Bronn said and handed the letter back to Sansa.

"Reports tell us she has an army of Unsullied, a horde of Dothraki screamers, and three grown dragons." Sansa said.

"Dragons haven't won wars for centuries." Bronn said trying to reassure them.

"And I have the armies of the Reach, Dorne, North, and houses across the Seven Kingdoms pledging their swords to me every day." Dove said, but the thought of her armies facing three grown dragons was very worrying.

"You could have the Westerlands too." Bronn said giving her a meaningful look.

Sansa looked between them waiting for an explanation.

"This stays between us," Dove said the last thing she wanted is the knowledge of Tywin's allegiance reaching Cersei "Tywin is on my side, I believe he is waiting for an opportunity to leave Kings Landing to join me."

"The only reason Cersei has so many allies is because of their fear of Tywin, if he stood beside you, she would be vulnerable." Sansa said, smiling at the thought of Cersei vulnerable to attack.

"Vulnerability makes people desperate," Bronn cautioned "She might be weakened but she will be her most dangerous."

"I agree," Dove said, "So until Tywin joins me, I will deal with the Dragon Queen first." She decided.

* * *

On Dragonstone Tyrion uneasily approached Daenerys after Varys handed him a raven from Dove.

"Your grace," Tyrion began "It seems Dove Tyrell is alive."

"Alive?" Daenerys asked "You told me she was dead and we only had to deal with Cersei." She added with a scowl.

"The world thought she was dead your grace," Varys imputed "But she escaped and now has united the Reach, Dorne and the North." He listed not masking how impressed he sounded.

"The North?" Daenerys asked in surprise.

"Yes, the North accepting a Southern ruler is a rare thing indeed." Varys said.

"She has sent a raven to me." Tyrion imputed and Daenerys' attention returned to him.

"No doubt calling you back to be her Hand." Daenerys said her tone biting.

"No, she offers to meet with you here under a truce." Tyrion said quickly.

"Why would she do that?" She asked, confused why a rival for the Iron Throne would so willingly put herself in harms way.

"We don't know your grace, but I think she is worth meeting." Tyrion answered.

"Why?" She asked sarcastically, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Dove Tyrell was crowned in the streets by her people, she was chosen to rule, just as the Unsullied and Dothraki chose you to lead them," Tyrion paused before adding "She's worth meeting."

"You never know your grace; she might want to come here in order to make an alliance with you." Varys added.

Internally he was debating whether Dove coming to Dragonstone would give the opportunity to re-join her service, he knew Daenerys didn't trust him in the slightest and although Dove didn't trust him much either, she wouldn't burn him alive.

"Reply to her telling her I will meet her under truce," Daenerys said, and Tyrion breathed a sigh of relief which was quickly extinguished when she added "And under that truce she can bend the knee to the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Dragon and the Rose**_

"You stand before Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains."

Dove's eyes didn't leave Daenerys' who sat on Dragonstone's throne, she looked like a conquer on her throne and surrounded by her dangerous looking Dothraki.

Obviously she was trying to put on a show of strength, and her display of power under the white banner of truce amused Dove as well as the fact neither of them wore crowns.

Behind Dove Bronn cleared his throat.

"This is Dove of House Tyrell and Redwyne, the First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm, the Rose of Highgarden, Princess of Thorns, and the People's Queen."

"I didn't realise the Seven Kingdoms had two Queens." Daenerys said coolly.

Dove gave her a charming smile; Daenerys didn't return it which only amused Dove more.

"Three Queens if you count Cersei." Dove said and glanced back at Bronn sending him an unspoken message of reassurance.

Bronn was very tense, they had unarmed him before letting him in the throne room. His eyes flicked from the Dothraki warriors trying to assess who was the greatest threat.

If things turned sour, he didn't like their odds.

"I was born to rule the Seven Kingdoms; the Iron Throne is mine by birthright." Daenerys said confidently.

"Forgive me my history is a little rusty but didn't your ancestor Aegon Targaryen conquer the Seven Kingdoms?" Dove asked feigning confusion.

"Yes." She answered her voice slightly tight.

"Then how can you claim the Seven Kingdoms are yours by right, if your ancestor conquered them?" Dove asked with a politely confused expression on her face.

"My ancestor forged the Iron Throne." Daenerys said growing frustrated.

She'd been warned about Dove's silver tongue, but it hadn't quite prepared her for the real thing. Whereas Daenerys skills were as a conquer, Dove's were as a politician.

"Ah yes the Iron Throne," Dove said a small amused smile played on her lips "I've sat on it, have you?" She added her smile unwavering, and an open taunt in her green-silver eyes.

"Not yet." Daenerys answered gritting her teeth.

She got to her feet and took a couple of steps down the throne's steps.

"I've spent my life in foreign lands running from Robert Baratheon's assassins, and so many other men who wanted me dead I can't remember all of their names. There wasn't exactly time for me to claim what is mine."

"Robert Baratheon has been dead a long time, why have you waited until now to put forward your claim to the Iron Throne?" Dove asked still looking politely confused.

"I was a little busy bringing dragons into the world for the first time in centuries, bringing an end to slavery, and creating the biggest Khalasar the world has ever seen." Daenerys said raising her voice ever so slightly.

"And I admire you for that," Dove said honestly "I unfortunately didn't get to see your dragons when I arrived." She added, genuinely disappointed.

"We can see them now if you'd like." Daenerys said not hiding the threat in her voice.

"Maybe later." Dove replied coolly in response to the threat.

They stared each other down before Daenerys tried to change tactic.

"You are the last Tyrell if you bend the knee to me, I will ensure that when I take the Iron Throne you will retain all your lands and titles as the Lady of Highgarden," Daenerys said pleasantly "Refuse and die." She added darkly.

Dove started laughing but the laughter didn't reach her eyes, instead they were glacial.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing." Daenerys said, anger bubbling inside her.

"Forgive me I'm sure you're deadly serious, but you obviously haven't been properly briefed on who I am," Dove said and the laughter was gone from her voice "Did you know Dorne has never united with the crown before, even when your ancestor Aegon Targaryen tried to force them to bend the knee. But Dorne has united with me, dragonless as I am."

She paused for a second before speaking again, letting the weight of her words sink in.

"I spent my childhood summers in Dorne, one of my oldest friends is Prince Oberyn of House Martell, do you know their words?" Dove asked, arching an elegant eyebrow at her.

Daenerys didn't answer, still so furious she had laughed at her that she didn't trust herself to speak.

"Unbowed. Unbent. Unbroken." Dove said after she didn't answer.

With each word she took a step up the throne steps, one of the Dothraki went to step forward but Daenerys held up a hand to him.

"I will not bend to you nor will I break if you try to force me," Dove said her voice ringing with authority "I was chosen to rule by my people, and I will not betray their trust in me by bowing to you."

"Then why should I not kill you now and eliminate my greatest adversary?" Daenerys said unemotionally.

"By all means strike me down, I do not fear death and I have family waiting for me at the other side, but if you kill me you will never rule these people." Dove said a smirk dancing on her lips.

"Why not?" Daenerys asked, her hand curling into a fist at her side in frustration.

"Have you not heard about the protests in Kings Landing when my people thought me dead?" Dove asked but didn't wait for her to answer "They call Cersei the Mad Queen for using fire against her enemies."

"I am not Cersei or my father." Daenerys said calmly, she had come to expect being compared to her father.

"Are you sure?" Dove asked pleasantly but there was ice in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry about what happened to your family, your son." Daenerys said, genuine sympathy in her voice, she knew what it was like to lose a son.

"He was eight years old and he turned to ash in front of my eyes." Dove said a flicker of pain crossing her face before she quickly masked it again.

"I'm sorry too." Tyrion said finally speaking.

"Will you still be sorry when I avenge them by killing your sister?" She asked and Tyrion didn't answer.

Tyrion noticed there was a darkness in her eyes that wasn't there before she lost those she loved. He wondered if he perhaps had underestimated how much loss had changed her, she reminded him of his father now more than ever.

"We have a common enemy, Cersei Lannister." Dove said returning her attention to Daenerys.

"That we do." She agreed.

"You have a large army as do I, but I have no dragons. Together we could erase Cersei root and stem." Dove said, the darkness creeping into her eyes again.

"You're proposing an alliance?" Daenerys asked although she had expected this.

"For the moment, my main priority is destroying Cersei and I might not get that chance if we are busy fighting each other." Dove said truthfully enough.

"What makes you think I can trust any alliance I make with you?" Daenerys asked, "I was told you exiled your own sister."

"I did after she turned on me and threatened my son," Dove said unemotionally, she was not ashamed of what she did "She was still my sister and I loved her, and Cersei had her strangled in her sleep."

Dove had found out this information shortly after she'd arrived at Winterfell, adding another name to the list of loved ones Cersei had taken from her.

"I understand that you don't trust me, I don't trust you either so please take your time considering the alliance and I shall do the same." Dove said and turned around.

Dove gave Bronn a nod and they started walking out of the throne room.

"I haven't given you permission to leave." Daenerys called irritably after them.

"With all due respect Daenerys, I don't need your or anyone's permission." Dove called over her shoulder.

* * *

**Only a short one for now but I thought Daenerys' and Dove's first meeting deserved it's own chapter. **

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your previous reviews, SailorSedna052's 'Queen of Shade' comment made me laugh out loud. All reviews mean so much to me, please review again!**

* * *

Dove and the five men who had come with her to Dragonstone, including Bronn and Andar had been given rooms to reside in whilst Daenerys came to a decision.

Dove was alone in her room mulling over her decision to come here, she had sent a raven to Olenna before departing for Dragonstone informing her of her plan. She'd received a furious one back instructing her not to go, but here she was.

She glanced out of the window and her breath caught, in the distant sky she could make out what was unmistakably the outline of a dragon.

She grabbed her cloak and opened the door surprising the Dothraki who stood outside it. She gave him a small sensual smile and the corner of his lips tugged upwards in reply.

She walked past him without fear, pulling on her cloak at the same time and made her way outside with the Dothraki warrior on her heels.

"You were defeated?" The Dothraki asked in a heavy accent and gestured to her short hair.

"Once," She answered, "Never again."

The Dothraki liked how sure she sounded and the strength in her eyes, perhaps the Westerosi weren't as soft as he thought.

They stepped outside and Dove's eyes searched the sky, that's when she saw a huge black and red dragon soar over her head.

She gasped and watched in awe as the dragon danced through the sky above her, her heart pounded in her chest but not in fear.

She looked back at the Dothraki and grinned at him.

"I'd say you get used to them, but you don't." Tyrion said coming to stand beside Dove.

"Tyrion." She greeted a little frostily.

"I thought I better come speak to you and explain my situation." He said trying to sound conversational to hide his nerves.

"Yes, you have been quite busy becoming Daenerys Hand." She said the ice still in her voice.

"You have to understand I thought you were dead." He said quickly.

"As did everyone else but I don't see Oberyn or Olenna at Daenerys' side, why didn't you join their alliance?" She asked arching an eyebrow at him.

"They only wanted revenge, whereas I wanted something more lasting," He explained "To put someone on the Iron Throne who deserved to be there, someone like you."

Dove raised her eyebrows at him and pursed her lips.

"And where do your loyalties lie now I'm alive?" She asked.

"Daenerys does have the most legitimate claim; she is the last Targaryen heir." He said.

Dove felt a flicker of anger that he'd chosen Daenerys over her, but she quickly pushed it down so he wouldn't see.

"The Targaryen rule ended decades ago." She stated.

"You never wanted the crown." He reminded her.

"You're right I didn't, but still I was chosen." She said evenly.

"All those who follow Daenerys have chosen her too, you're not so different." He said and gave her a half smile.

"Have you said this to her?" Dove asked him her eyes dancing with amusement "I thought not." She added when he didn't answer.

They were both silent for a minute watching the dragon soar in the sky above them.

"I must say I was surprised to hear Cersei had appointed my father her Hand." Tyrion said looking at her face to gauge a reaction, there wasn't one.

"Not as surprised as me." She said.

"I always thought if anything would happen to you, he would destroy the person who did it." He said honestly.

His father was not an emotional man, but he saw the way he looked at Dove, even he could tell despite everything he loved her.

"You're forgetting he annulled our marriage." Dove said dryly.

"True but then the course of true love never did run smooth." Tyrion said putting a little humour in his voice.

Dove turned and her eyes fixed into his.

"This isn't a love story Tyrion," She said coldly "It's a tragedy."

She turned away from him and looked back up into the sky as a second dragon joined the first.

Tyrion looked at her trying to find the right words, they knew each other well after all he'd been her Hand for a year, but that was to a different Dove.

This Dove was burdened with a pain so heavy no words could soothe. Wordlessly Tyrion walked away.

* * *

Dove continued to watch the two dragons dance in the sky, the third one had yet to make an appearance.

Tyrion had left her, she assumed to discuss the proposed alliance with Daenerys, but the Dothraki continued to watch her, and he in turn was being watched closely by Bronn.

"I see you've met my children, Drogon and Viserion." Daenerys said coming to stand beside Dove.

"They're beautiful," Dove said honestly "Truly extraordinary creatures."

Her words took Daenerys by surprise, no one beside herself had ever called them beautiful before.

"They aren't creatures to me, no matter how big or terrifying they are to anyone else, they will always be my children." She said smiling as she looked up at her children.

"Do you ride them?" Dove asked unable to curb her curiosity.

"Yes." Daenerys answered; she didn't add that it was only Drogon.

"How freeing that must be." Dove said and sighed, what she wouldn't give to be able to escape to the skies.

"Yes, I'm sure you of all people understand how nice it is to escape the pressures of ruling." Daenerys said trying to find some common ground with Dove.

"Yes, we are the only ones who know how the other truly feels." Dove said acknowledging their similarities.

"And yet we are enemies." Daenerys said frostily.

"You're not my enemy Daenerys," Dove sighed "Cersei is my enemy." She added bitterly.

"But you won't bend the knee to me and surrender your claim on my throne." Daenerys stated.

"No, I won't." She said keeping her voice even but there was an undercurrent of strength there.

"Then that by default makes you my enemy." Daenerys said, she no longer sounded angry but subtly strong like Dove.

"That is a very black and white way to look at it." Dove said, a playful smile dancing on her lips.

"How else should I look it?" She asked sarcastically.

"Tyrion told me your people choose to follow you, would you willingly hand their trust, their loyalty over to me?" Dove asked.

"No I wouldn't," She answered honestly "So what do we do?"

"We find a solution."

A call from the sky turned Dove's head upwards and stirred something in her soul. From the clouds a magnificent green dragon joined his brothers in the sky.

"Rhaegal." Daenerys said answering her unspoken question.

Rhaegal danced with his brothers before descending to the ground, and Dove found her feet moving unthinkingly towards where he had landed.

Daenerys followed her thinking she just wanted a closer look, until Dove didn't stop walking.

"My dragons aren't tame." She called.

Dove couldn't hear her over the roaring of the blood in her ears as she continued to walk towards Rhaegal.

Rhaegal's bronze eyes fixed on the small Queen approaching him.

"Dove!" Bronn called uneasily as there was now only a few feet between her and Rhaegal.

Daenerys put a hand out to stop Bronn going any closer.

"Stop you could make it worse." She warned.

Rhaegal was not a gentle dragon like Viserion, and he was not fond of people.

"I've dreamt of you dragon." Dove said fearlessly looking into Rhaegal's bronze eyes.

She pulled the glove off one of her hands and outstretched it towards Rhaegal.

He assessed her briefly before he lowered his head, so his bronze eyes looked into her green ones.

Slowly he pressed his snout against her hand, his great eyes closed, and a deep rumble sounded from his chest. Their connection only lasted a few moments but to Dove it felt a lifetime before Rhaegal pulled back, opened his great wings and took to the sky once more.

* * *

In Kings Landing Tywin could hear the distant cheers in the streets of people still celebrating Dove was alive.

Their prolonged celebration had soured Cersei mood beyond anything Tywin had ever seen in the brief moments he saw her, learning Dove was alive had destroyed any fragile trust she had in him.

Today however she had sought out his company.

"Reports have told us Daenerys Targaryen has sent an army of Unsullied to take Casterly Rock." She said in way of announcement.

She walked into the room with the Mountain, Qyburn and Jamie.

"Then we must defend it." Tywin said.

"No we aren't we are going to let her take it." Cersei said.

"You're forgetting Casterly Rock is mine." Tywin snapped, pleased to see Cersei flinch at his tone ever so slightly.

"Yes but it's worthless, instead of defending it you are going to take a portion of our army to Highgarden." She informed him.

"A portion, you do realise the Reach has the largest army reinforced with Dornish troops?" He asked, seeing it for the suicide mission it was.

"The Dornish troops have marched North to join their harlot leaving Highgarden vulnerable," She told him "We need Highgarden's wealth and grain stores to see us through winter."

"Then let me take the full Lannister army and take Highgarden." He said trying to keep his temper in check.

"And watch you march North with my army to join your whore?" Cersei asked with a sneer.

"I told you I am loyal to you." He said evenly, not letting the lie creep into his voice.

"Then prove it by taking Highgarden for me, by destroying your whore's home." Cersei said.

Tywin looked at Jamie whose only reaction was to ever subtly shake his head. It was a warning, refuse to march on Highgarden and Cersei would order the Mountain strike him down.

Tywin had no plans to die before he saw Dove again or before he gave her Cersei's head.

"How many men?" He asked making his decision, and Jamie's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Five thousand." Cersei told him; it was barely even half of the Lannister army.

"That's not enough, we will be slaughtered." Tywin said.

A smirk danced on Cersei's lips and it was then he realised she fully intended for him to be slaughtered.

"I trust in your military prowess father; you leave at dawn," She said and as she left the room added "Bring me Olenna's head and I will be convinced you are truly on our family's side."


	9. Chapter 9

A Dornish ship was anchored in Dragonstone's bay, a small boat rowing towards the beach escorting a familiar yellow glad figure.

Dove walked quickly down Dragonstone's steps trying to watch her footing and the approaching boat at the same time.

Bronn was not with her as he and Andar had been taking it in turns guarding her door at night, and last night it was his turn, he was therefore fast asleep whilst Andar took the day shift who Dove could easily give the slip.

Her boots hit the sand the same time as the boat. The Dothraki stationed on the beach flexed their muscles in readiness, although Daenerys had instructed them not to attack when she and Dove spotted the ship.

Oberyn Martell jumped out of the boat and started running towards Dove, she in turn lifted her skirts and broke into a run.

She flung herself into Oberyn's open arms which quickly encircled her and lifted her off the ground. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and breathed in his familiar spicy-sunny scent, whilst he kissed the top of her head.

"Is it really you?" He asked, his voice thick with emotion.

She nodded not trusting herself to speak as she pushed down the sob that threatened to escape.

He put her back on her feet, his rough hands brushing back a few strands of hair off her face.

"Your hair." He said, tears filling his eyes as he toyed with the short strands.

"Don't." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry Dove, you know how much I loved your son."

"It should have been me," She breathed "It's unnatural to outlive your child."

She could feel herself fraying at the seems as the pain threatened to overwhelm her, but she pushed it down, and blinked back her tears. She would not cry, not here, not where one of her rivals for the throne resided.

"Not that it's not lovely to see you Oberyn but why are you here?" She asked changing the subject.

"Olenna told me to come check on you." He said and gave her a disapproving look.

"Ah well she wasn't happy I came here." She said lightly, ignoring his look.

"Neither am I you just came back from the dead. Neither of us wants to go through the pain of losing you for the second time." He said his voice stern, but a brief glimpse of pain flashed across his handsome features.

"I could hardly send my Hand in my stead." Dove said giving him a mischievous smile, but he noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

"Yes, I heard Tyrion is working with the Dragon Queen."

They were both silent for a moment as the sting of Tyrion leaving her for Daenerys lashed out at Dove again.

"How is Ellaria?" She asked trying to divert his attention once more.

"Very pregnant, she can't wait until she can see her feet again." He said, his brown eyes lighting up just thinking about her.

Dove chuckled but stopped when she saw Daenerys walking over to them.

"What is she like?" Oberyn asked under his breath and took Dove's arm.

"Different than I expected." Dove whispered back as Daenerys reached them.

"You must Daenerys Targaryen." Oberyn said with his charming smile.

He made no move to bow to her and Dove couldn't help but feel a little smug.

Daenerys gritted her teeth in frustration, it was easy to imagine Dove without allies whilst she was on Dragonstone, but now there was living breathing proof in front of her eyes.

"And you must be Prince Oberyn of Dorne, brother to Elia Martell who was married to my brother." Daenerys said, a definite chill in her voice.

Oberyn adjusted his stance to a more confident one and cocked an eyebrow at Daenerys for what she was implying, that he should be her ally not Dove's.

"Yes, my sister loved your brother and the children she bore him, but they died because Rhaegar loved another woman." He said, with a bite to his voice.

Oberyn may be charming but he was still the Red Viper and a Martell, the only ones who had successful opposed the Targaryens' before Robert Baratheon.

Silence fell and the tension grew so thick Dove thought she could cut it with a knife.

"Why exactly are you here Prince Oberyn?" Daenerys asked.

Her voice took on a dangerous tone that Oberyn matched.

"I came to check on my Queen, to make sure she hadn't been burnt alive."

"Ok I think we can bring this down a notch," Dove said squeezing Oberyn's arm meaningfully "Daenerys and I have been negotiating an alliance."

"Yes first we remove Cersei from the Iron Throne, then-" Daenerys started when Oberyn interrupted her.

"Then what you kill each other?" He asked with a mocking tone.

"We are at a stalemate over what happens after." Dove informed him.

Dove and Daenerys had established some form of respect for each other in the time Dove had been on Dragonstone. They both still wanted to rule but didn't want to kill the other to achieve it, otherwise they were no better than Cersei.

Plus Rhaegal's interest in Dove made Daenerys wonder whether he would fight against Dove. She'd found them together often now with him happily accepting Dove's presence. Thankfully though they hadn't flown together.

Tyrion and Varys came striding across the sand, a raven clutched in Tyrion's hand and a worried expression on his face.

"Forgive the interruption your grace." He said to Daenerys.

"You're not interrupting, what is it?"

"The Unsullied have taken Casterly Rock." He announced his eyes darting to Dove.

Dove's face was a mask, internally she was wondering why on earth Tywin had allowed Casterly Rock to be taken. She then started to worry that something might have happened to him. Oberyn felt her hand on his arm tighten.

"That's good news isn't it?" Daenerys asked looking at his worried expression.

"We also have received word that the Lannister army is marching towards Highgarden."

Dove's arm slipped from Oberyn's, her ears ringing.

Olenna was at Highgarden.

She started to stride across the sand.

"Dove where are you going?" Oberyn asked cautiously.

"Highgarden." She answered.

Highgarden was her home and Cersei was sending an army to it, as if she hadn't taken enough from her.

"Even if we set sail now, we won't get there in time." Oberyn said matching her pace.

"I'm not sailing." Dove answered.

Oberyn came to a standstill not understanding what she meant, but she didn't stop to explain. She marched up the steps back towards the castle, the dragons circled in the sky above it.

Her eyes focused on Rhaegal his green scales easily disguisable from his brothers, and the dragon descended landing in his usual spot.

Dove continued to walk up the steps until a hand curled around her wrist. She looked back at Oberyn whose eyes were filled with concern.

"The Reach army is strong they will defend Highgarden." He said trying to reassure her.

Behind him Daenerys and the others had followed her, the former's eyes darting to where Rhaegal had landed.

"I'm not willing to risk that." Dove said and shrugged free of his hold.

Dove walked towards Rhaegal.

Rhaegal's bronze eyes fixed on her and rumbled a greeting as he unfurled his great wings.

"What are you doing?" Daenerys called, although she had a feeling she knew exactly what Dove was about to do, as did all the others.

Dove didn't answer, her blood roaring so loud in her ears she couldn't hear anything but the pounding of her own heart. Rhaegal blinked at her silently reassuring her and telling her to hurry up at the same time.

Dove nodded in understanding, she didn't know how or why she and Rhaegal had this connection, but she wasn't about to let it go to waste when her home was under attack.

She climbed onto his back, grabbing onto his spikes to stabilise herself as Rhaegal stretched his wings testing the air.

Dove leant down his neck and whispered firmly in High Valyrian.

"Soves."

Rhaegal charged forward his great wings beating the air whilst Dove held on so tightly her knuckles turned white.

With one final leap they took to the sky, soaring so high into the clouds that those on the ground looked like ants.

A scream of pure joy and exhilaration escaped Dove's lips.

For the first time in her life Dove felt untouchable and completely fearless, as if she had the heart of a dragon.

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

In Kings Landing Cersei sat behind a desk reading a report that told her the Lannister army had nearly reached Highgarden.

She wondered if Tywin really was on her side, or maybe he'd become aware of the traps she'd put in place to ensure he marched nowhere but Highgarden.

"Dastan Pollux a Director from the Iron Bank is here to see you, your grace." Qyburn said interrupting her thoughts.

She paused wondering why a member of the Iron Bank had travelled all the way from Bravos to see her.

"Send him in." She said.

Dastan strode into the room looking very handsome with his curling black hair, grey eyes flecked with violet, and charming smile.

He paused and gave Cersei a brief bow, knowing she didn't know it wasn't as deep as the one he'd once given Dove.

"I must say I'm surprised you're here," Cersei said "After all the Iron Bank refused me a loan."

Cersei had tried to acquire a loan with the Iron Bank after learning Dove was alive, as more houses were pledging themselves to her every day.

"That's exactly why I'm here," Dastan said seemingly unfazed by the Mountain stood in the corner "I didn't agree with my fellow directors' decision to support Dove Tyrell."

Cersei's interest piqued, if she could acquire a large enough loan, she could reinforce her army with soldiers from the Golden Company.

"So, are you here to tell me you made them change their minds?" She asked and gestured for him to sit down.

He flashed her a smile and sat down, stretching his long legs before crossing one over the other.

"No they made it very clear to me she has their full backing, Tycho especially," He answered "He has a soft spot for her."

"Then why are you here?" Cersei asked not hiding the exasperation in her voice.

"I would like to offer you a loan to help you expand your army or navy, buy provisions and weapons, whatever will help you defeat the Tyrell girl." He said mildly.

"And why would you want to help me?" She asked her Lannister eyes boring into his.

"I have a score to settle with Dove Tyrell." He answered.

A dark look crossed his handsome features which did not go unnoticed by Cersei.

"Won't it get you into trouble with your superiors at the Iron Bank?"

"Perhaps but they have no say over what I do with my own money." He said with a shrug.

"I assume this loan comes with conditions?" Cersei asked.

"Two conditions," Dastan said flashing his white teeth at her again "First I expect a full repayment once the other two Queens no longer pose a threat and your rule is secured."

Cersei nodded that condition was obvious.

"And the second?" She asked.

"I want Dove Tyrell brought to me alive." He said, all charm and humour left his voice.

"As your spoils of war?" Cersei asked grasping his meaning.

"Precisely." He said a cruel smile curling his lip.

He imagined Dove brought to him in chains, vulnerable and at his mercy. He liked that idea.

"I would rather see her head on a spike." Cersei said.

"I'm sure you would but those are my conditions." Dastan replied with a confident smile.

Cersei debated for a moment, but she knew she had no choice both Dove's and Daenerys' armies were bigger than hers.

"Very well I agree to your terms." She decided.

"Excellent I will draw up a contract," He said and jumped to his feet "It's been lovely to meet you Queen Cersei."

"The feeling is mutual." She said.

Once Dastan left the room she allowed herself to smile, with his help and monetary backing it might just tip the scales in her favour.

* * *

Tywin rode to the front of his army, if one could call it that, it was mainly green boys and men on the cusp of old age.

He imagined Cersei was laughing as she sat comfortably in the Red Keep, five thousand men indeed. She obviously intended for them to be cut down and he with them.

The Tyrell army stood in the distance, their bright armour gleaming in the sun, their numbers easily outnumbering them ten to one.

Tywin had managed to send a raven ahead to Olenna informing her he wanted to ally with her, not to fight. He'd yet to receive a response and now the army of summer knights spread across the ground like a field of flowers before him.

He looked back at his men in their Lannister armour, and it was then he heard it.

A roar from the sky.

He looked up in alarm just as a dragon descended from the clouds, its emerald scales gleaming in the sun. His men balked in fear as its ear shattering roar sounded again, causing their teeth to rattle in their heads.

"Stand your ground, shields!" Tywin commanded, spurring his horse up and down their lines.

In the sky Dove and Rhaegal circled.

A voice from the ground distracted her as Rhaegal banked to the right, she glanced below and felt her heart leap in her chest.

Tywin was riding on the ground, rallying his men into a defensive position. She looked at the amount of men he had and felt a flicker of confusion, it was very obviously not the entire Lannister army.

She circled before landing defensively in front of the Tyrell army, who cheered as Rhaegal roared as they realised his rider wasn't a Targaryen, but their Lady, their Queen.

"Lord Tywin!" Dove shouted across the battlefield.

Tywin couldn't believe his ears or his eyes as he looked at the small familiar figure perched on the back on the huge dragon.

"I am willing to accept your terms of surrender!" She shouted again and laughs broke out from the Tyrell ranks.

A memory of a dream resurfaced in Tywin's memory, Dove sat on the Iron Throne in a dress of blood spattered roses, and a green dragon curled around her.

"Stand down!" Tywin commanded his troops, and he was sure he heard several whispers of relief from them.

Tywin rode forward alone until he was ten foot away from the dragon, whose intelligent bronze eyes narrowed at him. He dismounted ignoring the creak of the archers bows as they aimed at him and undid his sword, so it clattered to the ground.

He had eyes only for Dove who looked delicate and deadly on the back of her dragon, her short curls dancing around her beautiful face.

Dove dismounted Rhaegal who grumbled in complaint or warning and stepped towards the approaching Tywin. Her heart betrayed her, beating so hard in her chest she was sure everyone could hear as she drank in the sight of him.

He looked magnificent in his Lannister armour, the aura of power around him crackled as he strode towards her, making her who'd just climbed off the back of a dragon, feel slightly nervous.

He came to a halt two foot in front of her, his green-gold eyes unreadable as they fixed into hers.

Then to everyone's complete surprise, Lord Tywin Lannister bent the knee.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your last reviews! Please review again! **_


	11. Chapter 11

Dove blinked down at Tywin in complete shock, not believing what she was seeing.

But with his knee bent, head down, and his hand over his heart no one could mistake the fact that he was pledging himself to her.

The mighty Tywin Lannister had bent the knee to her.

"My Queen," Tywin started in a strong clear voice that carried across the battlefield "I understand that you may see my actions as an enemy, but on my life, I had nothing to do with the attack on your family."

"On your life?" Dove asked, she too letting her voice carry.

Rhaegal rumbled questioning whether he was needed.

Tywin eyes darted to the dragon, and then he looked up into her eyes. There was no threat in them, she knew he was telling the truth.

"Yes." He said firmly.

"In that case would you like to explain why you have brought an army to my home?" She asked arching an eyebrow at him.

"Cersei tasked me with taking Highgarden for her with five thousand men." He said honestly.

"She sent you to die." Dove said seeing through Cersei's ploy.

"Yes, she knows where my loyalties lie." He said filling his voice with meaning.

Dove's cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink and the corner of Tywin's mouth twitched as he suppressed a smirk.

"Why did you not march to the North to join the Dornish troops?" She asked.

"Oberyn isn't exactly my biggest fan, so I decided I would join Olenna instead."

"She isn't your biggest fan either." Dove said with a small smile, and Tywin smirked in agreement.

Wordlessly she reached down and touched his shoulder gently.

"Rise Lord Tywin."

Tywin got to his feet, and the archer's lowered their bows.

"Walk with me." She added and there was something in her eyes, not flirtation but a warmth.

"Captain please can you escort us to your command tent." Dove said to the Tyrell captain.

"Of course my Queen," He said then narrowed his eyes at Tywin "Would you like me to check the Lannister is truly unarmed?"

"Please." Dove said, she knew he was unarmed but she needed to seem like she was doing the right thing.

"Don't you trust me?" Tywin asked as the Captain checked him.

Dove said nothing, instead she walked over to Rhaegal who lowered his head so she could stroke him.

Tywin heard her whisper a few words to him before the dragon beat his huge wings and took to the sky once more. Dove watched him go with a smile.

"He's unarmed your grace." The Captain said.

"Good thank you," She said before adding "Also my dragon is merely circling in case the Lannister's try anything."

She gave Tywin a meaningful look before gesturing for the Captain to lead them to his tent.

Tywin was tempted to offer her his arm, but he knew it would undermine the power she radiated, so he decided against it.

They walked through the Tyrell ranks in silence and Tywin took the opportunity to look closer at Dove.

She was thinner than when he'd last seen her, no doubt due to the hard travel North, but the biggest change was her eyes. He was used to seeing them dancing with mischief, but now they were hard like emeralds, her playful nature buried deep beneath her sorrow.

She caught him looking at her and a smile toyed on the edge of her lips.

"See something you like?" She asked, lowering her voice so only he could hear her.

"No," He said and her face fell "I see your pain and it angers me that I couldn't have spared you it." He explained.

Dove's face flooded with emotion before she quickly concealed it. Before she could say anything in response, they reached the command tent.

"Thank you, Captain." Dove said.

She walked inside followed by Tywin, who received a warning scowl off the Captain before he moved to stand guard at the tent entrance.

Once they were alone Dove exhaled and noticed a decanter of wine. She walked over to it and poured herself a glass to steady her nerves, the realisation that she was in the middle of a battlefield, and alone with Tywin hitting her hard.

She took a gulp of the wine before pouring Tywin a glass and holding it out to him.

He prowled over to her and accepted the glass, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You bent the knee." She said looking curiously at him over her wine glass.

"You have a dragon." He countered.

"I guess we can still both surprise each other." She said with a smile.

"Indeed." Tywin mused and set down his wine glass.

Dove watched him cautiously as he took a step closer to her, one of his hands reaching out to caress her face.

His fingers brushed along her more prominent cheekbone and despite herself she leaned into his touch.

"Dove." He said softly.

"Tywin." She breathed.

He looked down at her full lips making his intention clear, her lips parted in response, and his arm curled around her slender waist and gently he pulled her against him.

His lips claimed hers and she melted against him, her hands reaching up to wrap around his neck, whilst his grabbed handfuls of her hair.

"Well this looks cosy." Olenna interrupted.

Tywin and Dove hastily broke apart.

"Lady Olenna." Tywin greeted coolly not appreciating the interruption.

"Lord Tywin," She acknowledged before her attention focused entirely on Dove "My dear."

Dove's bottom lip trembled with emotion before she rushed to hug Olenna. She held her as finally the pain consumed and she broke down, sobs racking her body.

Olenna shot Tywin a fierce look and he had the decency to look a little abashed.

She rocked Dove gently from side to side and stroked the back of her hair.

"We will avenge them." She assured her.

Dove pulled back and forced herself to calm down as Olenna brushed the tears from her cheeks. Once her breathing evened out Olenna released her and narrowed her eyes at her.

"Now since when do you ride dragons?"

A small giggled escaped Dove's lips as she remembered everyone's shocked expressions on Dragonstone when she'd climbed on Rhaegal's back.

"It's just the one dragon," She corrected "And today was the first time when I heard an army was on its way to Highgarden."

"So you just climbed on the back of a dragon?" Tywin asked.

She turned to him and gave him a small shrug.

"Yes."

Olenna chuckled and Tywin allowed himself a half smile.

"My extraordinary girl," Olenna said and looped her arm through Dove's "Now come along we have a war to win."

* * *

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, please review again!**


	12. Chapter 12

Shortly after returning to the castle Olenna had received word that Cersei now had Euron Greyjoy and his navy as an ally, and had also sent for soldiers from the Golden Company.

Tywin informed her he would try to summon the rest of the Lannister army but there was no guarantee Cersei hadn't sunk her claws into them.

Dove had told them of her progress with Daenerys and decided to return to Dragonstone on Rhaegal in the morning before leaving them both to change for dinner.

As dusk approached Tywin walked slowly towards the balcony where Dove stood, she'd changed into a black Highgarden style gown embroidered with golden roses on the bodice. The seamstress had needed to hastily pull it in at her waist to fit her leaner frame.

Her hair had also grown over the past weeks so now the short curls fell past her shoulders, but Tywin felt something twist inside him at the absence of her long chocolate curls.

Tywin stood still for a moment just looking at her, letting himself feel the relief that she was alive. No matter what happened to him now at least he'd seen her one last time.

Dove turned sensing he was there and gave him a smile.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Yes," He said honestly "Although I don't like you in black."

He walked over and joined her at the balcony, Rhaegal flew overhead enjoying the warmer climate of the Reach.

"You know I would have stopped it if I could have done." He said, resting his hand on the small of her back.

"I know." She sighed, leaning into him.

She'd missed his strength when she'd ruled alone, his presence had always reassured no one would dare harm her. She knew that was the reason Cersei had named him her Hand despite being dubious about his loyalties.

"Were you with Cersei when she learnt I was alive?" She asked, curious.

"Yes, she was enraged." Tywin said.

The memory of Cersei realising Dove had not only survived but outsmarted her came to the front of his mind, and he smirked enjoying the way her smugness had evaporated.

"I would have liked to have seen that." Dove said with a smile.

She looked back up at Rhaegal and her expression darkened.

"I'm going to burn her alive for what she's done." She said quietly, her voice filled with hatred.

"I will help you in any way I can." He assured her.

A part of him was annoyed he never got the chance to kill Cersei himself during his time as her Hand, he felt like he'd failed Dove.

"Why me?" Dove asked, her hard green eyes looking questionably into his.

She knew she didn't need to elaborate; he knew she was asking why he'd chosen her, his former wife over his daughter.

"I'm not the kind of man who expresses his emotions so I can't express the pain I felt when I thought you were inside the Sept that day," He said and took her hand in his "It made me realise I didn't want to live in a world without you in it."

They both fell silent as Dove absorbed his words, and Tywin pulled on a chain around his neck until the pendant was revealed.

It was her rose pendant, on a different chain but it was undeniable the one he'd given her.

Dove looked at it and then back up at his face.

"You kept it."

"It was the only piece of you I had left."

Her eyes searched his face and his heart stuttered slightly; he'd almost forgotten how those green-silver eyes stripped away any walls he'd built around himself.

"I feel like there's a cord around my heart that's tied to yours, no matter what happens," She said her voice growing quieter "Even when you left."

"I feel it too." He admitted.

"But I don't think I can love anymore," She said her shoulders slumping "It's like my heart has been ripped out and had pieces hacked out of it before being thrust back inside my chest."

Tywin paused to choose his next words, anger stirring inside him in the face of her pain.

"I don't expect anything from you, but I am here for you now," He said reaching out to brush back a wayward curl "And I won't leave you ever again." He vowed.

Tywin pulled her into him and wrapped his arms protectively around her. Dove closed her eyes and felt some of the pain lift off her chest as he held her.

Holding her made Tywin realise how small she was, her head just reached his chest and it made the need to protect her grow stronger inside him.

But as small and delicate she seemed he remembered what she'd once said to him.

'_You forget Tywin even the most beautiful roses have thorns.'_

He smiled to himself, yes his rose certainly had thorns.

* * *

Dove, Tywin and Olenna sat at the beautiful mahogany dining table which had Tyrell roses carved into its legs, a small feast set out before them.

Dove had piled her plate high with roasted duck, buttery potatoes, and carrots. She eyed the bread warily not quite over her aversion for it yet.

"What do we do about the Targaryen girl?" Tywin asked.

Dove tried to stop herself from smiling at his use of 'we'.

"Yes, now one of her dragons has chosen you it seems natural to ally with her." Olenna said.

Dove took a sip of her blackberry wine trying not to roll her eyes remembering Olenna's scathing raven advising her not to go to Dragonstone. If she's listened to her, she would never have met Rhaegal.

A smile played on her lips as she remembered flying, how they seemed to know what the other was thinking, and the magic of that connection still hummed in her veins.

"We had established some form of alliance before I left Dragonstone, but we hadn't decided what would happen after we dethrone Cersei." Dove told them.

"The Kingdom can't have two Queens." Tywin said giving her a pointed look.

"No." Dove agreed.

However a distant look crossed her face which didn't go unnoticed by Olenna, but whatever it was she obviously wasn't prepared to share it just yet so she didn't press her.

"Tell me Tywin have you proposed to Dove for the third time yet?" Olenna asked abruptly changing the subject.

Dove choked on her wine and shot Olenna a pleading look.

"Not yet." Tywin answered tightly.

Dove looked at him trying to ignore how her stomach flipped at the word 'yet'. Olenna on the other hand gave him a disapproving look.

"How is Bronn?" She asked Dove, pleased to see Tywin's hands clench around his utensils.

Dove flushed feeling a surge of guilt for so willingly returning to Tywin's arms when Bronn had been her lover for a year, up until the Sept exploded.

She realised though her feelings for Bronn were very different to the feelings she had for Tywin, she cared about him deeply, but it was like comparing candlelight to a roaring fire.

"I must thank him when I see him, for getting you safely out of the capital." Tywin said.

Olenna didn't hide her surprise at his words and opened her mouth to comment but Dove quickly spoke.

"We encountered some Lannister soldiers who planned to rape me, and then the Freys' on the way North," She said "Both said you had commanded for me to be brought to you, is it true?"

"Cersei had put a price on your head, I doubled it to see you safe, and threatened any man that touched you, would be erased root and stem like I did Daemon."

"You won't have to they're all dead now," Dove said causally "The one I killed was just a boy." She added with a sigh remembering his young face.

Olenna and Tywin stilled both taken a little by surprise at her words, and they both shared a look.

Obviously, Dove had changed more than they'd originally realised.

* * *

Dove stood in front of three memorials, their white marble gravestones glowing in the morning sun.

_Margaery. Loras. Harvey._

Three of her family members murdered by Cersei.

Dove's hand shook as she laid a crimson rose at the foot of each of their graves.

"I will avenge you." She vowed.

Rhaegal rumbled from where he waited for her, almost as if assuring her they would. He then growled in warning and Dove turned to see Tywin approaching them.

Tywin's frowned at the outfit she was wearing. She wore long black leather boots that laced up the front, black trousers, a flowing black blouse and tight leather vest, and her dark emerald cloak. Her hair was pulled back into a tight braid, but one curl had already escaped by her ear.

Tywin also noticed she'd tucked a small dagger behind the laces of her boot.

"You look…" He trailed off searching for the right word "Prepared."

Dove rolled her eyes at him.

"Flying in a dress isn't practical."

"I wouldn't know." Tywin smirked and Dove chuckled.

"I'll see you at Dragonstone." She said and climbed on Rhaegal's back.

Olenna was remaining at Highgarden with the Tyrell army to ensure it was defended in case Cersei and her new allies made a play for it again.

Whereas Tywin was setting sail to join her in negotiations at Dragonstone, and the five thousand men he'd brought with him were marching North to join the Dornish troops.

"I'll get there as fast as I can." He said, after all ships were slower than a dragon.

"I'd offer you a lift but…" Dove trailed off.

Rhaegal growled revealing his long teeth that glistened menacingly in the morning light, and Tywin took an automatic step back.

"He's not a fan of people." She finished with an amused smile.

Without another word Dove and Rhaegal launched into the sky.

* * *

Rhaegal landed on Dragonstone close to Viserion who rumbled a greeting to him. Dove slipped off his back, giving him a farewell pat before walking over towards a stern looking Bronn.

He stood with his arms crossed and Dove gave him a sheepish smile. He rolled his eyes and decided to save his lecture for later.

"The Dragon Queen has received a visitor while you've been gone." He told her, getting straight to the point.

"Oh?" She asked.

"A Jon Snow."

* * *

_Please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

Dove walked into the throne room, where Daenerys stood in front of who could only be Jon Snow.

She thought he was young and handsome in a Northern way, she wondered if his late brother Robb Stark had looked like him, as there had been rumours of a betrothal between her and Robb when they were children.

Dove was glad that idea hadn't come to fruition, she would have liked to have had Sansa as a sister, but she preferred the warmth of the Reach not the icy beauty of the North.

Besides when she was younger she thought she'd marry Oberyn, until he left her. She did seem to have a talent for picking men who left her.

She walked further into the throne room, the heels of her boots announcing her, and all eyes turned to look at her. Dove came to a halt.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked.

"No," Daenerys said "Jon Snow has come to ask permission to mine the dragonglass below our feet, to help defeat the army of the dead."

"The what?" Dove asked, not thinking she'd heard right.

Jon Snow turned and walked over towards her. His eyes ran over her outfit before his attention returned to her face.

"Queen Dove?"

"That's me." She answered.

"Forgive me it's just you don't look like the Summer Queen you're described as."

"Whereas you look just as brooding as Sansa told me." She countered.

Jon smiled amused at her remark and Dove returned his smile.

"Your grace." He greeted, and formally bowed to her.

"Lord Snow." She greeted.

Behind them Daenerys looked vaguely irritated, and Dove wondered if Jon had bowed to her. With the Stark and Targaryen history she doubted it.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your family and I know this must be a difficult time for you, but the dead are coming for us all." Jon said becoming serious again.

"The dead?" Dove asked sceptically.

Her eyes darted over to Bronn whose only response was to shrug.

"Yes everyone you know will die come winter if we don't defeat the enemy to the North." Jon continued.

"The enemy in the North?" Dove asked.

She hated how confused she sounded, but he was talking about an army of dead men, and as far as she knew there was no enemy in the North. The North was her ally.

"Yes the Night King and his army of the dead are on the march, if they get past the Wall there's nothing stopping them from marching south and killing us all."

Everyone was silent for a moment as they absorbed what Jon had said. Jon shifted clearly growing frustrated that no one believed him.

"Queen Dove my sister is one of your closet friends, do you not think she would tell you if I were a liar or a madman." He said addressing her only "I am neither but the army of the dead is real, if they get past the wall and we are busy fighting amongst ourselves, we are finished."

Dove sighed she knew Sansa would have told her if Jon was prone to fantasies, which made the idea of an army of the dead more real and terrifying, but her hands were tied with the war of the three Queens.

"Cersei Lannister killed my father, my sister, my brother, and my son," She said calmly "You would have me redirect my armies to defeat whatever you saw beyond the Wall and leave Cersei to rule the Seven Kingdoms?"

Jon sighed clearly disappointed with her answer.

"You'll be ruling over a graveyard if we don't defeat the Night King." He said a hint of anger rising in his voice.

Dove pursed her lips and was about to make a retort when the man who was beside him spoke.

"If we don't put aside our enmities and band together we will die," He said in a Flea Bottom accent "And then it doesn't matter whose skeleton sits on the Iron Throne."

"We haven't been introduced…" Dove trailed off looking expectantly at him.

"Ser Davos Seaworth, your grace." He introduced and then gave her a quick bow.

"And where does dragonglass fit into this equation?" Daenerys asked cutting through the pleasantries.

She didn't hide the boredom of frustration in her voice, and Dove realised she thought Jon had come to bend the knee to her.

If he had it would have put Dove at a disadvantage, Sansa was Wardeness of the North but Jon was Ned Stark's son, a male heir. If he bent the knee to Daenerys it could tear the North apart if their people had to decide to follow Jon or Sansa, making them a weaker ally.

"It can be made into weapons to defeat the white walkers, that and Valyrian steel," Jon answered "And fire."

Daenerys eyes landed on Dove no doubt thinking the same as her, they both had dragon fire at their disposal now. That was obviously going to become a conversation for another time.

"People believed dragons were gone for centuries, is it so hard to believe that the white walkers are real?" Jon said, willing them to believe him.

"When you put it that way, no," Dove sighed "But I can't leave myself and my allies open to attack from Cersei by marching North against an army many don't believe is real."

Jon didn't mask his annoyance at her answer this time, he took a step closer to her his dark eyes filled with frustration.

"You are the People's Queen, the Night King is coming for them all," He said his voice rising "As their Queen it is your duty to protect them."

Bronn took a step closer to Jon and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"I'd take a step back if I were you lad." He cautioned.

Before he could do anything, Dove's voice carried icily calm across to him.

"Your sister is my closet friend and the North is my ally, but that doesn't give you the right to lecture me over my duties Lord Snow," She said "Now please excuse me."

She turned heel and left the room with Bronn behind her. She wasn't about to let herself be lectured by anyone.

* * *

Dove stood in her nightgown sipping a glass of Dornish wine Oberyn had brought with him. Oberyn had left her room a little while ago after Dove explained what had happened at Highgarden, and told him of her encounter with Jon Snow.

She wasn't sure what had worried Oberyn the most, the army of the dead or Tywin bending the knee to her. Dove felt a flicker of warmth that her and Oberyn's friendship had been so quickly rekindled.

She drank the last of her wine and curled up in bed, the sound of the distant waves lapping against Dragonstone's rocks soon lulled her to sleep.

_A dove flew over snow covered trees battling the icy winds on her journey north, her wings fluttering hard to keep her course._

_The dove flew lower trying to escape the harsh winds when with an eerie whoosh the wind died, and the air stilled like a dead man's breath. _

_The dove glanced down and hooted in alarm. Beneath her was an army of reanimated corpses steadily marching south. _

_She hastily flew higher as they dead hands reached upwards trying the catch her, an awful chattering sound escaping their dead mouths._

_A lone figure stood on a cliff edge mounted on a dead horse, on his head was spikes of ice that resembled a crown. His eerie glowing blue eyes turned and fixed on the dove._

_The dove screamed. _

Dove woke with a start and sat bolt upright, her heart pounding in her chest.

She swung out of bed and splashed her face with water, her hands shaking as she did so.

She let out a shuddering breath attempting to steady her heart and hands, the image of a pair of glowing blue eyes burning behind her eyelids.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes knowing she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again anytime soon, trust her to conjure a nightmare from Jon Snow's stories. She yawned and looked out of the window.

Dawn was just beginning to stir and Dove couldn't remember the last time she'd seen a sunrise, she wasn't normally a morning person.

As quietly as possible she dressed in her trousers and tucked her blouse in them. She scrawled a note to anyone who looked for her so they wouldn't panic that she was missing, before picking up her boots and opening her door.

Bronn sat snoring on a chair outside, she suppressed a chuckle and tiptoed past him.

Just before she got outside, she pulled on her boots and headed towards where she knew Rhaegal was.

She walked over to where all three dragons were slumbering, glad Rhaegal was at the front so she didn't have to pass the other two.

"Rhaegal." She called softly.

A grumble sounded from him, but he didn't open his eyes. Dove put her hands on her hips and said in High Valyrian.

"I know you're not asleep."

He opened a bronze eye and yawned at her. Dove smiled feeling the magic of their connection rise inside her. She reached out and stroked him, and a pleased rumble escaped him at the contact.

"Do you want to see the sunrise with me?" She asked.

He yawned again but pushed her gently towards his back, she took that for a yes and climbed on.

He stretched his wings lazily making sure Dove knew he wasn't an early riser either, before he launched them into the air.

They soared high towards the clouds and Dove gasped in awe. The rising sun painted the clouds with streaks of orange and pink, it was truly a beautiful sight to behold.

Rhaegal flew slowly letting her enjoy the view, the tips of his wings cutting the air.

Dove's hand reached out to the side and into the air so her finger tips trailed through a cloud.

She'd always been good at riding horses, but in that moment as she and Rhaegal chased the dawn, she knew she'd been born to fly.

* * *

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay guys, I just got back off honeymoon! I've made this chapter a little longer to make up for it :)**

* * *

Once the morning sun was fully in the sky Dove and Rhaegal returned to Dragonstone where Daenerys was waiting for them.

Rhaegal rumbled a greeting to his mother, and she stroked his snout as Dove slid off his back.

"So there are now two dragon riders in the world."

"It would appear so." Dove responded.

Dove knew of the legends of the dragon riders, they were of Valyrian blood and although dragons could never be tamed, they could form powerful bonds with their chosen rider.

She had no physical traits of a Valyrian but something stirred in Dove's memory, an offhand comment her father Stafford had made shortly before he was murdered. He had mentioned that one of their ancestors had a supposed affair with a Targaryen princess.

Daenerys spoke again bringing Dove's attention back to the present.

"I didn't know you spoke Valyrian."

The unspoken truth that Dove had been able to understand Daenerys' conversations because she hadn't realised this hung awkwardly in the air.

"Not many Westerosi do," Dove said and gave her a reassuring smile, after all nothing untoward had been said about her "But I was raised as a lady in a great House, I was taught to charm and entertain by singing or reciting poetry, and High Valyrian is the natural language of poetry."

"There's so much I don't know about life here." Daenerys said wearily.

Dove noticed the unsure look in Daenerys eyes, thinking at least she was wise enough to see that not knowing the lifestyle of those she intended to rule was a disadvantage.

"You spent your childhood running from assassins, whereas I spent mine running from flowery knights."

She gave Daenerys a playful smile trying to lighten the mood and received a tentative one back. Dove was a few years older than her and her natural nature as an older sister reached out to Daenerys, despite the fact they were both supposed to be fighting each other for the Iron Throne.

"I never received a formal education, what was yours like?"

"The same as all noble ladies really except Highgarden treats daughters less as commodities, and more like the individuals they are," She told her "My education changed after I turned fifteen however."

"Why was that?"

"I was raped by my singing teacher, the same man who taught me High Valyrian which allows me to command Rhaegal," Dove said and a dark smile twisted her lip "Ironic isn't it."

"After I gave birth to my son by him, I received a different education." She added.

"I'm curious how did you and Lord Tywin became intimate as Tyrion told me he's a strong believer in propriety, and you're …" Daenerys trailed off.

"Improper?" Dove asked with a chuckle.

"I was going to say young." Daenerys said with a smile.

"Men never see themselves as too old," Dove said some of her old playfulness slipping into her voice "But for Tywin and me, our relationship was more a meeting of minds."

"It must be difficult to know he's at Cersei's side." Daenerys said.

Dove hesitated surprised Daenerys didn't know Tywin had pledged himself to her yet, after all she had Varys in her employ.

"Actually his allegiance has changed," She told her "He bent the knee to me at Highgarden and has set sail to join me here in negotiations."

"I would have preferred if you asked me if he could come here first," Daenerys said tightly before she sighed "Then again I'm starting to realise you'll do what you want regardless of what anyone else thinks."

"I know he betrayed your father but he's a powerful ally." Dove said understanding Daenerys annoyance.

"Can he be trusted?" She asked.

"Only a fool would trust Tywin Lannister completely," Dove answered honestly "But if he betrays me, I will kill him myself."

Daenerys nodded her head in agreement, she didn't like Tywin coming here one bit but Dove was right he was a powerful ally, and sometimes it was better to have your enemies close.

"So what do you think about Jon Snow's tales of dead men?" Daenerys asked changing the subject.

Dove was about to make a sarcastic remark when she remembered her dream from last night, it sobered her instantly.

"I'm not sure." She replied.

"Me neither he doesn't strike me as a fanciful man."

"What does he strike you as?"

"What do you mean?" Daenerys asked seeing a naughty gleam in Dove's eyes.

"Well he has the whole brooding thing going for him and his hair…" She trailed off "Well he has prettier curls than me."

Daenerys started laughing quickly joined by Dove, when a few Dothraki came over to her escorting someone. One spoke to Daenerys before stepping aside and revealing the man, the joy on Daenerys face was plain for everyone to see.

The man knelt before Daenerys.

"Your grace." He said.

Dove picked up on his watered down Northern accent and she had her suspicions who the man might be.

"Dove Tyrell this is Ser Jorah Mormont," Daenerys introduced and confirmed Dove's suspicions "An old friend."

"A pleasure to meet you Ser Jorah." Dove said and he nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Lady Tyrell." Jorah said in greeting making his allegiance clear.

Dove pursed her lips amused at this, as Jorah had once been her uncle by marriage although they had never met before now, his marriage to her aunt Lynesse took place before she was born.

"You look strong," Daenerys said, practically glowing with happiness "You found a cure?"

"Wouldn't be here if I hadn't, I return to your service my Queen," He said and then hesitated slightly "If you'll have me?"

"It would be my honour." Daenerys said.

She hugged him tightly and Dove slipped away deciding to give their reunion some privacy. Internally she thought Jon Snow might have some competition.

* * *

After days of long travel Tywin could finally see Dragonstone in the distance.

A noise that didn't belong to any bird sounded above him, and he looked up, his green-gold eyes searching the sky.

Suddenly just in front of their ship a green dragon descended from the clouds. The crew started to panic as the dragon drew level with them.

"Don't attack." Tywin commanded.

His eyes searched the creature's back until he spied Dove, her loose curls playing with the sea breeze.

Tywin thought he would never get used to the sight of her on a dragon's back like a Targaryen Queen of old.

"Welcome to Dragonstone!" She called to the crew whose panic subsided with her greeting.

Her gaze fell on Tywin and she felt her heart flip flop in her chest.

"What took you so long?" She called to him.

"Not all of us can fly." He called back, hearing a laugh on the wind in reply.

Rhaegal grumbled impatiently to Dove and they flew away from the ship back towards Dragonstone, his wing beats stirred the air causing the ship to rock precariously.

Tywin watched her fly away, the dragon let the tips of his wings skim the sea so it sprayed his rider. Observing this playful moment Tywin thought Dove and the dragon were a natural match.

* * *

Tywin walked up the beach where Dove was already stood waiting for him, with Bronn and a knight he didn't recognise flanking her.

From the look on the young knight's face it didn't take a genius to realise he was obviously besotted with his Queen.

Tywin felt a stab of irritation, although he had to admit her power to draw in men like bees to a flower was one of Dove's greatest weapons.

"My Queen." He said before bowing to her, putting enough emphasis on 'my' to receive a smirk from Bronn and a frown off the knight.

"Lord Tywin." Dove said extending her hand to him.

He took her hand in hers and brought it to his lips, he was surprised she wasn't wearing gloves but was pleased to see colour creep into her cheeks as his lips brushed against her skin.

"This is Ser Andar Royce of the Vale and you already know Bronn." She introduced.

Tywin inclined his head in acknowledgment at Andar before focusing on Bronn.

"Thank you for getting her out of Kings Landing alive."

The words left Tywin's mouth with obvious difficulty and Bronn snorted.

"I didn't do it for you." He replied.

All four of them were silent for a moment before Dove broke it.

"Daenerys and the others are already gathered in the council room," She said and started walking "She's not pleased you're here."

"I should expect not." Tywin said.

He offered his arm to her and she slipped hers through his, and Tywin liked the way it felt to have her on his arm. The other two fell into step behind them.

"You'll soon find out that we have another more pressing enemy than Cersei." Dove said to him.

"Who?" He asked.

"The dead."

To his credit Tywin didn't laugh and waited for Dove to explain.

"Jon Snow the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch has informed us that the White Walkers are not a myth and a very real threat," She told him "And the Night King and the army of the dead are marching South to kill us all."

"And you believe this?"

"Yes there have been reports of White Walkers emerging for several years now."

It was then Tywin finally noticed the dark circles underneath Dove's eyes and the weary way she leant on his arm support her.

"Dove," He said softly and her tired eyes focused on his "Are you well?"

She bit her lip and subtly shook her head; Tywin was the only one to notice that something wasn't right with her. Her dreams of the Night King were only getting worse, she'd barely slept for days.

"Could you give us a moment?" Tywin said looking back at Bronn and Andar.

They paused and looked at their Queen for confirmation, she nodded her head to them.

"Go ahead and please tell Daenerys we are on our way."

As soon as they were alone, he shifted so he could wrap his arm around her waist, and she leaned more heavily against him.

Wordlessly Tywin bent down and lifted her into his arms before sitting down with her in his lap.

"We shouldn't be so familiar." She mumbled in faint protest but made no move to stand.

She liked how his strong arms felt around her, supportive and protective with the hint of possessiveness that both thrilled and soothed her.

"Be quiet and just let me hold you." He growled but his voice was empty of any threat.

He breathed in her scent, the familiar notes of rose and vanilla filling his nose. With one hand he smoothed the hair on the top of head and pressed a kiss against the silky surface with surprising tenderness.

"What's troubling you?" He asked moving her so he could see her face.

"You'll laugh."

"Tell me." He pressed.

"I've been having these dreams or perhaps one could even call them visions of the army of the dead," She said "Every night without fail, and every night the Night King's gaze lingers longer on me."

She paused her breath catching.

"They're real Tywin and I don't understand how I'm connected but…" She trailed off her voice wavering "I'm frightened."

"Don't be frightened," He said "I swear no matter what threat comes your way I will be there to protect you."

He felt her body sag against him

"You also happen to have a dragon."

* * *

Dove and Tywin walked into the council room and she couldn't tell whose enmity for Tywin was the strongest. She thought perhaps Daenerys whose hatred for him was rolling off her in waves.

"I've informed Lord Tywin why we are all here," Dove said her voice cutting through the tension "Please continue."

She gestured to Jon who had been speaking as they walked in before the discussion had ground to a halt with Tywin's appearance, and went to stand beside Oberyn.

Oberyn shot Tywin a look that was filled with a promise of a slow painful death if the situation presented itself, before he pulled out a chair for Dove. She gave him a grateful smile and sat down.

"As I was just telling the others I have received word that the Night King and his army are marching for Eastwatch," Jon said "I need to leave to be with my people and prepare them for what's coming, will you fight with us?" He asked her.

"The minute I march my army North Cersei will attack," Dove said "She's already made a play for Highgarden and I can't allow it to fall into her hands."

"The war with the dead is more important than keeping your castle from Cersei." Jon said exasperated.

"This is more important than just keeping my castle Lord Snow," Dove said letting her annoyance at his statement drip into her voice. "Highgarden has just harvested enough crops to feed the entire Seven Kingdoms throughout winter."

"Which is precisely why Highgarden is Cersei's main target." Tywin imputed.

"You would know." Oberyn drawled.

Tywin and Oberyn shared a loathsome look, and Jon turned to Daenerys and spoke before the two men could start arguing.

"What about you?"

"I would if I could but it's like Dove said, as soon as I march away, she marches in."

"Perhaps not," Tyrion said tentatively "Cersei thinks the army of the dead is nothing but a story made up by wet nurses to frighten children, what if we prove her wrong?"

Dove burst out laughing but stopped at Tyrion's serious expression.

"Oh you're serious." She said her words littered with scepticism.

"I don't think she'll come she the dead at my invitation." Jon said with a hint of sarcasm.

"So bring the dead to her." Tyrion suggested.

"I thought that's what we were trying to avoid." Daenerys said.

"We don't have to bring the whole army, only one soldier." He explained.

"Is that possible?" Davos asked Jon.

"The first wight I ever saw was brought into castle black from beyond the wall." Jon answered.

"Bring one of these things down to Kings Landing and show her the truth." Tyrion said.

"Anything you bring back will be useless unless Cersei grants us an audience, and is somehow convinced not to murder us the moment we step foot in the capital." Varys said and Dove chuckled.

"The only person she listens to is Jamie, he might listen to me." Tyrion debated.

He looked at Tywin for confirmation but received an emotionless glare in response, clearly he wasn't going to help him with this scheme.

"And how would you get into Kings Landing?" Daenerys asked giving him a sceptical look.

All eyes turned to Davos.

"I can smuggle you in, but if the Gold Cloaks were to recognise you, I'm warning you I'm not a fighter." Davos said.

"But it will all be for nothing if we don't have one of these dead men." Daenerys said.

"Fair point," Varys agreed "How do you propose to find one?"

"With the Queen's permission I'll go North and find one," Jorah said and Daenerys turned to him alarmed "You asked me to find a cure so I could serve you, allow me to serve you."

"I will go with you." Tywin said to Jorah.

"No." Dove blurted out before she could stop herself.

Her cheeks coloured slightly as all eyes fell on them obviously questioning their relationship, but her expression remained firm.

"It's too dangerous." She said, her eyes asking him not to go.

"I failed to protect you from Cersei once, if getting one of these dead men convinces her not to attack you which I doubt," Tywin said "However even if there's a slim chance I want to do all I can to help."

"The free folk will help us, they know the real North better than anyone." Jon said.

"They won't follow Ser Jorah or Lord Tywin." Davos stated.

"They won't have to," Jon decided and Dove noticed that both Davos and Daenerys looked worried "I'll join you, I'm the only one here whose fought them, I'm the only one here who knows them."

"You underestimate Cersei, she will stop at nothing to see our heads on a spike," Dove said and Varys nodded his head in agreement "You're risking your lives needlessly."

"You've not seen them, your grace you don't know what's coming, this is our best chance for us all to focus on defeating them." Jon said.

Dove hadn't told anyone other than Tywin about her dreams, but Jon Snow was wrong she did know what was coming. Ever so slightly she nodded her head giving him her agreement.

"We should sail for Eastwatch immediately." He said.

"I will collect my sword." Jorah said.

He started to leave the room which everyone else used as a cue to leave, until it was just Tywin and Dove left alone. She stood up and walked towards where he stood by the fire. Her eyes found Tywin's and he was surprised to see the fear in them, her fear for him.

"I don't want you to go."

"I know."

"Then don't go," She said fiercely "You know as well as I Cersei will never uphold a truce."

"I know but I need to see this threat with my own eyes, and perhaps understand why you're connected to it."

"Tywin-" She started but he cut across whatever she was about to say.

"Stay on Dragonstone with Bronn, Oberyn and the others," He instructed "Make sure they and that dragon of yours protect you, I need to focus on finding one of these dead men, I can't be thinking about whether you're safe too."

He realised how close she was, her sweet scent filling his nose, the warmth of her body reaching out towards him.

Suddenly she stood on her tip toes and kissed him, his arms wrapped around her and hers wrapped around his neck as they kissed. It was a raw, passionate kiss that ignited them from the inside, and burned with their unspoken emotions.

Dove pulled away but remained in his arms, Tywin bent to rest his forehead against hers, their breathing uneven.

"Come back to me," She breathed her voice catching "Don't leave me alone in this world."

"I will come back to you, I swear it." He vowed.

He released her and ran a hand across her beautiful face, her eyes closed, and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

As soon as his lips left her skin, he walked away to find Jorah and Jon.

Dove's eyes remained closed, for she couldn't watch him walk towards death.

* * *

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Dove sat with her back resting against Rhaegal's side, her cloak wrapped around her like a blanket, and Rhaegal had wrapped his head in front of her in a protective gesture and had even growled at Bronn when he'd tried to persuade her to come inside.

She reread Tywin's raven that informed her they had reached Eastwatch and were about to embark on their exhibition with the help of wildlings for the third time. Rhaegal rumbled at her as he sensed her worry, and one of his bronze eyes focused on her face.

"I'm ok." She reassured him.

He nudged her with a little bit more force than necessary, and she ended up tipping over onto her side. Dove straightened back up chuckling but stopped when she saw Daenerys walking towards them.

Rhaegal raised his head and regarded her; his bronze eyes narrowed coldly at Daenerys. His actions surprised her so much that she came to a halt.

"It's ok Rhaegal." Dove said to him.

His eyes lingered on Daenerys a little longer before he lowered his head again, however one eye remained trained on her.

Daenerys walked around him and wordlessly sat beside Dove, but she didn't lean back against Rhaegal. She was surprised at how protective he was becoming of Dove, as only a while ago he'd allowed her to stroke him whilst Dove was on his back.

"You don't agree with Tyrion's plan." Daenerys stated.

Dove sighed and tucked Tywin's note away in her gown.

"He's a clever man your Hand," Dove replied "I would know he used to be mine."

"I'm sensing there's a but."

"But he's deluded when it comes to his family," She said "He insisted Jamie should serve in my Queensguard, the Kingslayer who swore a sacred vow to protect his king, your father and instead stabbed him in the back."

"I thought he did serve in your Queensguard?"

"Oh he did, he took a vow to protect me and now he's in Kings Landing protecting Cersei instead," She answered "And Cersei, well you know what she's capable of." She added her voice filled with hatred.

"I'm learning Tyrion is clever with politics but not battle," She sighed "But what can we do, I'm not here to burn Kings Landing to the ground, I don't want to be Queen of the ashes."

Daenerys looked at Dove's face and she could tell she was trying to think of a solution.

"We wouldn't have to burn Kings Landing, just the Red Keep where Cersei will be hiding." Dove suggested.

"What about those who could be caught in the crossfire?" Daenerys asked "I don't want to harm innocents."

"Neither do I, and we won't have to," Dove said tilting so she was facing Daenerys, a plan forming in her mind "We could evacuate Kings Landing, my grandmother could shelter the people in the Reach."

Daenerys nodded in agreement, begrudgingly admitting to herself that Tyrion had been right in one aspect, Dove had been worth meeting.

"We need to take out her Iron Born allies too," Daenerys said, she'd not agreed with Tyrion's advice not to act on them burning her fleet "That shouldn't be too difficult, fire burns wood after all." She added with a rueful smile.

"Then it's just soldiers and stone walls between us and Cersei." Dove said.

A dark smile touched her lips at the thought of Cersei's fear when two dragons flew into Kings Landing with the sole purpose of destroying her.

"And after we defeat Cersei, what happens to our alliance?" Daenerys asked.

"We both believe we are the best person to rule the Seven Kingdoms," Dove said tentatively "And perhaps we are."

Daenerys looked at her shocked, understanding what she was suggesting.

"You mean rule together?" She asked.

"Your ancestor Aegon Targaryen ruled with his two sisters, Visenya and Rhaenys." Dove said with a shrug.

"But there's only one Iron Throne and I came here to take it." Daenerys said, although not as fierce as she had in the past.

"At what cost?" Dove asked.

The words 'Fire and Blood' hung unspoken in the air.

"Dany you know what it's like to rule alone," Dove said with a sad, knowing smile "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life doing that?"

Daenerys looked away from her and sighed.

"I can't make a decision like this now."

"I know and neither can I," Dove said "But we should consider our options."

"In the meantime, while we wait for the men to come back with one of these dead men, we should take care of the Iron fleet."

* * *

"The Iron fleet was last seen sailing away from Casterly Rock after destroying Queen Daenerys' fleet." Varys said.

Everyone was gathered in the war council room looking at the map of the Seven Kingdoms. Oberyn stood beside Dove, his mouth close to her ear.

"So you're ignoring Tywin's orders to stay put?" He whispered.

"Yes." She whispered back.

"That's my girl." He grinned.

She tried to hide her grin but failed, Oberyn chuckled and she rolled her eyes at him. She had to admit it felt good to personally be striking against Cersei.

She was already dressed for travel in a pair of fur lined black leather trousers, a black blouse secured by a leather vest, and her long leather boots that laced up the front. She'd decided against wearing her cloak as it had the habit of whipping around her due to the wind.

"You both shouldn't go." Tyrion said.

Dove frowned at him, from what Daenerys had told her Tyrion seemed very determined to stop them from acting against Cersei.

"Why?" Daenerys asked, her eyes were narrowed at Tyrion, she was obviously thinking the same.

"Varys has heard they're carrying scorpions, the same kind that killed Meraxes in the first Dornish war." Tyrion said.

"Is this correct?" Dove asked Varys.

"I've heard rumours that Qyburn has been developing these weapons yes." He answered.

"Thank you for this information Varys, we will be more careful." Daenerys said.

Tyrion face betrayed almost what Dove thought was desperation, as he took a step closer to Daenerys to try and convince her not to leave.

"If you strike against Cersei she might not agree to a truce when it comes to the White Walkers." He said practically pleading with her.

"He's right Daenerys," Dove said and everyone looked at her in surprise whilst she pulled on her leather gloves "I however have no desire for a truce with Cersei so I'll be leaving now."

Cersei had sent an army to take Highgarden, her home. Now it was her time to repay the favour.

Oberyn and Bronn chuckled at her comment and they along with Andar left with Dove, leaving Daenerys alone with Tyrion, Varys and Missandei. Daenerys turned to Tyrion and gave him a cold look.

"Decide whose side you're on," She said "Mine or Cersei's."

* * *

Dove looked over at Daenerys on Drogon, glad she'd decided to ignore Tyrion's warnings. She was feeling a little nervous now as she'd never used Rhaegal's firepower before, plus one well placed scorpion bolt could kill Rhaegal or herself.

Rhaegal rumbled reassuringly underneath her and turned his head so one his bronze eyes looked into her green ones. She could almost hear him telling her he'd keep her safe.

"Ready?" Daenerys called interrupting their thoughts.

Drogon stepped closer to cliff face and stretched his wings, Rhaegal faced forward again and did the same.

"Ready."

Dove leant down Rhaegal's neck and tightened her grip on his spines. This time she didn't need to command him to fly, she only had to think it, and Rhaegal hurtled off the cliff.

They soared downwards towards the sea, the wind whistled in her ears and she was about to question what Rhaegal was doing when she glanced to her left. Drogon was doing the same as him and she realised they were racing.

Dove flattened herself against his back, as Rhaegal pulled in his wings even more and hurtled towards the sea. She glanced sideways again and saw that even though Drogon was the biggest of the three dragons, Rhaegal was the fastest.

Upon realising this Rhaegal spread his wings and they abruptly came out of his dive. Dove looked over at Daenerys who was smiling, and she realised this was the first time she'd not flown alone.

Dove steered Rhaegal in the direction they needed, before encouraging him to go up into the clouds so they wouldn't be seen overland. Their hunt for the Iron fleet had begun.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Dove shouted across to Daenerys.

It had not taken them that long to locate the Iron fleet, by midday they'd found them just off the coast of the Arbor obviously on their way back to Blackwater bay.

Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion hovered in the clouds above so they weren't spotted before they decided how to attack. Dove shivered because of the chill in the clouds and hunkered down closer to Rhaegal.

"They might have scorpions so we should attack at speed so they can't lock onto us." Daenerys shouted back.

"We should use the sun to our advantage too."

"Drogon and I will initially attack the front, you and Rhaegal attack the back, and Viserion the middle."

"Ok," Dove said before adding "Be careful."

"You too."

Dove and Rhaegal positioned themselves more in line with the sun, and with a brief nod at Daenerys, they dived.

Rhaegal kept in line with the sun and Dove pressed herself as flat as she could against him, the fear she'd original felt when they'd first set off disappeared and was replaced by something else.

An anger, a ferocity, a need to strike a blow against Cersei who'd turned her life into living heartbreak. Rhaegal roared feeling her anger, and she could hear shouting amongst the crew as the ships came within range.

"Dracarys!" Dove shouted.

A rumble sounded from Rhaegal before flame exploded from his mouth and the shouting turned to screams.

Rhaegal stopped just above the waves and took a sharp right, still breathing fire along the ships. The sound of screams and splintering wood assaulted Dove's ears.

These sounds made her wonder if her family had time to scream before they turned to ash, but she quickly tried to push that thought to one side so she could focus on the task at hand.

There was no scorpions but archers on the ships she'd not yet set aflame took aim at her and Rhaegal.

As one they loosed their arrows and Dove ducked her head down, the majority bounced harmlessly off Rhaegal's scales but a few managed to whistle past Dove's head.

This seemed to enrage Rhaegal who turned and hovered menacingly in front of the ships that had fired at them, his huge wings cut through the air and caused the ships to rock.

It was then she noticed one of the ships was distinctly larger than the rest, it was obviously the command vessel, but she couldn't understand why it was at the back of the fleet. She guessed this was Euron Greyjoy's vessel and carefully she glanced down at the ship.

Stood on the deck of the ship looking calm and cockily up at her whilst the crew hastily tried to reload, was Euron Greyjoy.

Dove didn't recognise him as they'd never met, but she knew it was him as he brazenly blew her a kiss.

Rhaegal growled and flames poured from his mouth downwards onto the ship, many of the crew tried to dive for the sea and a few were successful, but the majority burned with their ship.

He flew away and joined his brothers who were making short work of the rest of the fleet. In mere minutes at the hand of three dragons, the Iron fleet was reduced to nothing.

Cersei had lost an ally leaving her more vulnerable than she'd been that morning, but she didn't feel like celebrating that fact. Instead she looked over at Daenerys and wordlessly they flew back towards Dragonstone.

In the back of Dove's mind, she worried about Tywin and their exhibition North. It seemed despite her war with Cersei, Tywin was never far from her mind.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Dove walked into her room, tossed her gloves aside and flung herself on the bed without bothering to take off her boots.

She was exhausted, her sleepless nights had only increased since Tywin's departure, and their attack on the Iron fleet had drained the last of her energy.

Rhaegal had left to hunt shortly after they arrived back on Dragonstone, and with everyone waiting for news from the North she doubted she'd be missed for a few hours whilst she tried to catch up on some sleep.

Slowly her eyes began to close, exhaustion overcame her, and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Dove walked along a snow covered cliff face looking out at the frozen lake beneath her. _

_An unnatural screeching noise carried on the wind from behind her, and she turned in that direction._

_Her heart nearly froze in her chest, behind her stood the Night King mounted on a horrible dead horse, but to her immense relief he seemed not to notice her. _

_She exhaled, a plume of her icy breath danced before her and she continued to stare at the Night King for a few moments, before she decided her couldn't see her._

_His all blue eyes were focused on the frozen lake beneath them as if waiting for something. Tentatively Dove turned to look at it too, before quickly glancing back at him but he remained unchanged._

_She looked back at the frozen lake and saw six figures running towards the centre, the unnatural screeching became louder and suddenly masses of white walkers were chasing the band of people._

_The ice shuddered and cracked beneath their weight and the walkers plunged into the icy water, one of the people in the group ahead glanced behind and his hood slipped, his golden hair catching in the pale light._

"_Tywin." Dove gasped._

_Suddenly she felt ice prickle the back of her neck and she spun around._

_The Night King stood behind her, his all blue eyes focused on her face, and his undead hand clamped down on her slender wrist._

_Dove screamed as his icy flesh scorched her own and, in her mind images flashed so quickly she only managed to focus on a few: the army of the dead lined up in battle formation before Winterfell, a redwood tree, her own eyes turning from green to blue…_

* * *

Abruptly she was ripped from the dream, her right cheek stinging, and Bronn hovered over her.

"Did you slap me?" She asked.

"You were screaming." He answered with a shrug.

A more intense pain tingled on her left wrist and Dove rolled up her sleeve to look at it. Around her wrist were five icy blue welts in the shape of a handprint, the Night King's hand around her wrist hadn't been a dream.

"What the hell is that?" Bronn asked, he expression was worryingly serious.

Dove was too scared to answer him, thankfully Andar chose that moment to rush through the open door.

He glanced surprised between Bronn and Dove, before remembering himself and bowing.

"My Queen," He said and it was then she noticed the note clutched in his hand "We have received news from beyond the wall, the exhibition party have fallen under attack and plead you and Daenerys to come to help them with the dragons."

Fear enveloped Dove as she remembered Tywin running across the lake. She hastily got to her feet and dug through her trunk for a moment before pulling out a thick black wool coat trimmed with black fur, it was similar in style to the one she'd seen Daenerys wear.

"You can't be serious?" Bronn asked.

"I have to help him."

"Why?"

"You know why." She said lowly, glancing at Andar.

"I swore an oath to protect you, I'm not about to stand by and watch you fly towards unknown danger."

"I have Rhaegal he's fire made flesh, what could any dead man do to him?" She asked raising her eyebrows at him.

Bronn's mouth opened to answer her but he couldn't think of one, so she took her gloves that Andar held out for her and marched out of the room.

* * *

Jorah managed to silence the walker they had captured but it was too late, it had called for help. An unnatural screeching answered it in the distance, and the group began to panic.

Jon grabbed hold of Gendry.

"Run back to Eastwatch and send a raven to Daenerys and Dove." He ordered him.

Tywin felt a flicker of panic at the thought of Dove being brought into danger, and he reached out and grabbed the back of Gendry's coat.

"No," He snapped and Gendry stopped "We shouldn't risk their lives as well as ours."

Jon roughly pushed Tywin off Gendry but Gendry still hesitated, and in his hesitation the screeching grew louder.

"You don't know what's coming, the dragons are our only hope." Jon snapped, frustrated with Tywin for trying to make orders when he'd never faced an army of walkers before.

Tywin's hand went to his sword due to Jon's manhandling; his gaze was colder than the snow that surrounded them.

"Dove can't come here." He growled.

"Why are we arguing about this?" Tormund asked "Go boy, send for the dragons!" He shouted at Gendry, and he set off running.

Tywin watched Gendry run back in the direction towards Eastwatch and his stomach clenched in fear, but not for himself.

"What do you mean Queen Dove can't come here?" Beric Dondarrion asked Tywin quietly, sensing there was something more to his objection.

"The Night King wants her." Tywin answered, sending Jon such a fearsome look that he couldn't hold the Lannister's gaze.

"What would the Night King want with a Southern Queen?" Tormund asked overhearing the conversation.

"Sorry to disturb you but I think we better start running." Jorah said and gestured above them.

A swarm of white walkers were rushing towards them and wordlessly as one, they ran.

* * *

Rhaegal shifted uneasily on the cliff edge as Dove marched towards him, he sensed her fear and worry, and he rumbled enquiringly at her when she reached him and pressed his snout against her.

"I'm ok but we need to travel beyond the wall, it could be dangerous." She whispered to him in High Valyrian and stroked him.

Dove could have sworn he rolled his eyes at her in answer and manoeuvred so she could climb on his back. She climbed on and look over her shoulder. Behind her Daenerys shrugged of Tyrion's protests and climbed onto Drogon's back.

"Be careful." Oberyn called up to her.

He had followed her but kept a safe distance from the dragons, Bronn had remained inside the castle and Dove knew it was because he was angry at her for agreeing to go on this rescue mission.

"I will." She said and managed to give Oberyn a tight smile.

Oberyn returned her smile and turned to go back to the castle.

"Oberyn." Dove called.

He stopped and turned back to face her.

"If anything happens to me look after my grandmother."

"I will." He vowed.

Rhaegal stretched his wings and Dove returned his attention to him. As one the three dragons took to the sky and began their journey North.

The mark the Night King's had left on Dove's wrist prickled.

* * *

Realising the ice on the lake had solidified the walkers ran across it ready to tear the men apart. Tywin drew his sword and removed Dove's rose pendant from around his neck, he pressed it to his lips and thought of her.

Images of her filled his mind; her beautiful green eyes filled with what he knew now was love, her naked body curled up against him in bed, her long chocolate curls splayed across his chest, her mischievous smile, her laugh…

Tywin raised his sword in readiness, he would not die here, he would die in her arms and no reanimated corpse was about to take that away from him.

He roared as he cut through the first walker, but another three quickly took its place. He could see Beric out of the corner of his eye, his flaming sword aloft when suddenly a fire too scorching to be his blazed across the ice.

He raised his arm to shield his eyes from the bright, searing fire that burnt the ice. The heat subsided slightly, and Tywin dared to look up to witness three dragons descended on the army of the dead, the closest he recognised as Rhaegal.

Upon the cliff face the Night King smiled at their arrival and began his decent.

The three dragon's fire easily cut through the masses of the dead, but they were immediately replaced with more walkers. At the same time their fire was also melting the ice they were stood on.

Realising this one dragon landed beside the party causing the melting surface beneath them to quake.

Tywin looked and saw it was Daenerys that had landed, Dove and Rhaegal were busy keeping the walkers at bay with Viserion.

"Quickly!" Daenerys shouted and they all ran over to her and Drogon.

Tywin and Beric ran side by side, Beric's sword still flaming. When they reached Drogon Jorah and Tormund were already climbing onto his back.

Tywin stole a nervous glance up at Rhaegal and then over at the opposite side of the lake where the Night King stood.

Tywin's heart clenched in fear, in the Night King's hand was a lethal looking ice spear, and his gaze was on Rhaegal.

"DOVE!" Tywin yelled cupping his hands over his mouth.

Dove who was circling above them glanced down at the noise, she could just make out Tywin beside Drogon pointing at the opposite side of the lake.

She looked at where he was gesturing just as the Night King threw his spear at Rhaegal. Dove yelped and quickly pushed Rhaegal into a dive.

The spear soared narrowly overhead, so close she heard it whistle as it cut the air above them. Rhaegal roared in anger and Dove looked at the Night King, the welts on her wrist were prickling painfully now.

His attention was fully focused on her and Rhaegal, and one of his army handed him another spear.

"Higher Rhaegal get out of range!" Dove shouted.

Rhaegal pulled out of his dive and began to ascend again, meandering so not to make himself an easy target.

On the ground Tywin was pushing Beric up Drogon before finally they were on the dragon's back.

"We need to go!" Tywin shouted to Daenerys.

He looked up at Rhaegal as another ice spear aimed at him, and narrowly missed again.

"Jon!" Tormund yelled.

They all glanced down at Jon who had decided to fight walkers increasingly further away from Drogon. Tywin's anger roared inside him, the stupid boy was trying to be a hero and would get them all killed.

Across the lake the Night King's smile had faded, instead of accepting another spear he nodded his approval for one of his commanders to aim at the dragon.

The Night King instead focused on Dove.

Slowly he lifted his hand up in the air and clenched it into a fist.

The burn on Dove's wrist blistered so painfully she was forced to release her hold on Rhaegal.

At the same time Rhaegal banked hard to the right to avoid the spear thrown by one of the Night King's commanders.

Dove screamed and slipped sideways from Rhaegal's back.

One hand was clinging desperately to one of his spines, which was the only thing stopping her from plummeting to her death.

"NO!" Tywin yelled watching on in horror.

He could see her dangling off the side of Rhaegal who was hastily flying towards the ground in case Dove's hold failed.

Beric was restraining Tywin who had attempted to get off Drogon.

"You can't do anything!" Beric yelled trying to break through Tywin's panic.

Realising he was right he turned his attention to Daenerys.

"You need to go help her!" Tywin shouted to her.

Daenerys only reply was to glance back at Jon who was even further away at this point.

"Khaleesi." Jorah hissed in warning looking across the lake.

The Night King's attention had now turned on Drogon.

"Go!" Jon yelled witnessing this too, but he still fought his way further away from them.

The Night King was handed another spear.

Realising what was about to happen Daenerys quickly commanded Drogon to fly, she wasn't prepared to lose any of her children.

Now low over ground Rhaegal turned his head and tried to nudge Dove upwards. He succeeded in helping her swing her leg up and hook it over one of his spines.

With strength she didn't know she possessed Dove dragged herself up by one hand, the fear of falling to her death fuelling her strength.

The hand the Night King had marked burned so painfully it caused dark spots to blur her vision.

Drogon appeared at their right and Viserion at their left, she glanced to her right and could see Tywin safe on Drogon's back but his face was white with fear.

Everyone could see Dove was barely staying upright on Rhaegal, one of her hands hung limply to her side as if it had been injured.

"Eastwatch is the nearest safehold!" Daenerys shouted across to her.

Dove nodded in acknowledgment, not trusting herself to open her mouth in case she vomited because of the pain.

Drogon pulled ahead and the three dragons began to fly towards Eastwatch, the Night King's anger and his army in hot pursuit.

* * *

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Rhaegal landed beside Drogon is Eastwatch's courtyard, and Dove tried to climb off his back as gently as possible. Her wrist didn't burn with pain like it had in the Night King's presence but it still throbbed slightly.

More than anything she felt embarrassed, she'd nearly fallen from Rhaegal in front of everyone over such an insignificant injury.

Her cheeks burned red with embarrassment making the snowflakes that landed on her cheeks melt instantly. She looked over at Drogon, and up at Viserion still in the sky, at least all three dragons had escaped unharmed.

Tywin climbed off Drogon as fast as possible, leaving the others to deal with the captured Wight. He marched over to where Dove was attempting to climb off Rhaegal's back, when suddenly Rhaegal's head blocked his path.

The dragon released a roar so loud it ruffled Tywin's hair and he could see the fire looming at the back of the dragon's throat.

"Rhaegal!" Dove shouted and the dragon turned to her.

He made an affectionate noise and snuffled at her wrist.

"I'm alright." She reassured him.

He gently pressed his snout to her face, and she smiled at him. Satisfied his rider wasn't gravely injured he moved to let Tywin pass, but not without a low warning growl first.

Tywin let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding and slowly walked past Rhaegal to Dove.

"Dove." He said softly.

Not caring what anyone thought he pulled her into his arms, ran his hands over her body for injuries, and pressed his lips against her forehead drinking in her familiar rose-vanilla scent in the process.

"I thought…" He began but he couldn't speak the idea of losing her aloud.

"I thought it too when I heard you were in trouble," She said pulling back to look at him "Why do you think I flew all this way?" She asked with a smile.

A smile lurked in the corner of Tywin's mouth and he brushed loose strands of hair back off her face.

"I've wasted so much time not being with you," He said earnestly "I know I've made mistakes and I don't expect you to even consider taking me back, but Dove I-"

"Hate to break up your cosy reunion but I need to talk to your Southern Queen." Tormund interrupted.

Dove stepped back out of Tywin's hold, but his arms remained possessively around her waist.

"Can it not wait?" Tywin snapped.

"No." Tormund said not bothered by Tywin's behaviour in the slightest.

He turned his attention to Dove who was grinning at him, he was the first Wildling she'd seen and was pleased to see he looked and acted just as she'd imagined.

"We all just saw that the Night King targeted you, what does he want with you?" He asked her and her smile vanished.

"I don't know but…" She trailed off and rolled up her sleeve.

She showed them the icy blue welts in the shape of the Night King's fingers on her wrist.

"He marked me." She explained in a small voice.

Tormund gently took her hand and inspected the marks, careful not to touch them. After a few minutes he let go of her hand and said in a sure voice.

"He's coming for you."

"He's coming for us all," Beric corrected joining in the conversation. "All of the living not just you my Queen." He added with a kind smile, understanding how scared she must feel.

"But why has he marked me?" She asked, genuinely confused as to why she'd been singled out.

"Perhaps the Night King requires a Night Queen." Jorah said.

He too joined their conversation, now the men of the Nights Watch had taken the Wight.

"Enough." Tywin snapped feeling Dove's body tense in his arms.

"Don't worry my Queen, the Wall still stands between us and the Night King." Beric reassured her.

"The Wall won't hold," She told them "The Night King is going to attack Winterfell."

"How do you know this?" Beric asked.

"Because he showed me." She answered.

Everyone was quiet for a moment as they absorbed her words and the danger of them. Tywin looked at Dove but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"We need to leave here, if the Wall won't stop him a few of us certainly won't." Tywin declared.

"I need to warn Sansa." Dove said.

"But Jon is still out there, he could be trying to make his way back this very moment." Daenerys said joining them.

"Aye we will wait to see if he's alive," Tormund said "But only until dawn."

* * *

Whilst Dove had sent ravens to Winterfell, Dragonstone, and Highgarden the men of the Night's watch had prepared rooms for the party. One who had taken temporary command of the Night's watch led Dove to hers.

"This one is yours, your grace," He said and opened the door for her "I'm sorry we couldn't offer you something better."

"Thank you…" Dove said and looked at him pointedly.

"Edd, your grace." He supplied.

"Thank you Edd," Dove said with a smile and then sighed "And I'm sorry."

"For what, your grace?" He asked with a frown.

He thought she might mean Jon Snow, but he was used to Jon's heroics and knew him not returning wasn't her fault.

"I heard rumours of white walkers whilst I was on the throne, but I didn't believe it and for that I'm sorry," She answered "I had no idea what you were facing."

An image of the Night King flashed in both of their minds.

"When I first heard about dead men coming back to life, I didn't believe it either," He said with a kind smile "But you're here now and that's all that matters."

Dove gave him a sweet smile and Edd felt his cheeks heat, he'd heard rumours of their beautiful young Queen but it hadn't prepared him for the real thing.

Dove's smile turned to one of amusement and he cleared his throat.

"I'll have someone bring dinner to you, your grace."

"That won't be necessary I can dine with everyone else."

"Are you sure?" He asked "It's just some of these men haven't seen, well haven't seen a woman like you before."

Dove chuckled and stepped inside her room.

"That's my dragon in the courtyard," She said nodding her head to the window where a slumbering Rhaegal could be seen "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"The dinner is at dusk your grace." He said with a grin.

He bowed and closed the door for her.

The room was small with the only furniture being a bed and a small writing desk. On the bright side there was a fire roaring in the fireplace, which filled the room with warmth. She sighed happily and walked over to it.

Just as she began to warm her hands the door opened, and Tywin walked in.

"Are you incapable of knocking?" Dove asked him with a playful smile.

Tywin merely gave her a look in reply and walked over to her.

"I didn't have chance to finish what I was saying earlier." He said.

Dove looked up at him through her lashes and gave him a small sweet smile.

"Go on."

"You know I'm not an emotional man but…"

"But?" She prompted, her heart hammering in her chest.

"You are everything to me," He said fiercely and cupped her face in his hands "And I don't want to waste another second not being with you."

He pulled her against him and kissed her with an intensity she didn't hesitate to return. His tongue began its familiar dance with hers as if no time had passed.

"Do you mean it?" Dove gasped breaking away "Because I don't think I could survive you leaving me again."

"Dove," He sighed and ran a finger across her face "Leaving you was the worst mistake I ever made."

"You said I was a replacement." She said quietly, and her bottom lip trembled.

Tywin sighed, furious at his own mistakes.

"You never have nor will ever be a replacement," He said and tilted her face upwards "You are what I want, now and always."

Dove jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Tywin returned it and his hands ran eagerly over her body.

Gently he reversed her towards the bed and began to undo her clothes, whilst Dove's hand reached out and rubbed his throbbing cock through his trousers.

Tywin groaned and thrust into her hand, before he growled and pushed her down onto the bed. He quickly pulled off the remainder of her clothes, and his own and stood over her.

He stared down at her naked body admiring her lush – although slightly diminished- curves, creamy skin, and the melting look in her eyes.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed.

She gave him a sultry, inviting smile, and he climbed on top of her. He kissed her slowly, teasingly, enjoying the feel of her naked body against his.

Dove squirmed beneath him and nipped his bottom lip with her teeth. Tywin pulled back and her breath caught at the intensity in his eyes. Wordlessly he nudged open her legs and thrust inside her.

Dove gasped and arched her back in pleasure, Tywin's mouth swooped down on hers and swallowed her gasp.

He broke the kiss and bit his lip to suppress a groan as he moved slowly inside her. Dove wrapped her legs around her waist and tilted her hips, so he was deeper inside her.

Their bodies melted together as they lost themselves in the moment, both trembled and sighed with pleasure at the familiar touch of the other.

The sheer intensity and meaning of the moment told hold of Tywin and he came hard inside her. After a moment he pulled out of her and collapsed beside her.

Both of them were breathing heavily and Tywin pulled a fur throw over their naked bodies. Dove curled against him and Tywin looked down at her.

He gently traced the dark circles under her eyes and frowned.

"You've not been sleeping." He said and it wasn't a question.

Tears filled her tired eyes and she whispered.

"He's always there when I close my eyes."

Tywin pulled her tighter against him and stroked the top of her head.

"I won't let him hurt you," He vowed "Now please try to rest."

Dove closed her eyes and let the sound of Tywin's heartbeat lull her to sleep, in his arms she felt safe even from the Night King.

* * *

Dove woke up feeling heavy from sleep and looked confused at the morning light coming through the window.

"Good morning." Tywin said and stood up from his chair beside the fire.

"Morning?"

"You slept straight through," He told her "Any dreams?"

"No." She said and a delighted smile broke out across her face.

"Good." He said and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Jon Snow returned, and this arrived from Dragonstone," He said and held out a letter for her "It's from Tyrion, apparently Cersei has agreed to meet."

* * *

**Please review, I'd love to know if you're enjoying this!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Dragonpit**

Tywin stood in the Dragonpit dressed in his crimson Lannister amour with Dove and Daenerys allies.

Dove's allies included Tywin, Bronn, Sandor Clegane for the North, and a dozen knights of the Reach. She'd chosen only these few to attend the meeting, so her allies weren't all in one place.

Oberyn and Andar had left Dragonstone for Winterfell where most of her banners were gathering, including Tywin's troops.

Whereas Daenerys had the Unsullied lined up outside Kings Landing's walls, and Missandei, Jorah, Tyrion, Yara and some Dothraki waited in the Dragonpit. The only ones whose allegiance Tywin pondered was Varys and Jon, and therefore Davos.

The sound of marching of soldiers announced Cersei's arrival and Tywin looked at the entrance to see her, closely followed by the Mountain, Qyburn, Jamie, Euron and a dozen or so guards.

Cersei wordlessly walked towards her chair, making sure to give Tyrion and Tywin a filthy look as she passed.

The moment she was settled Sandor marched over towards the Mountain.

"Remember me?" He asked lowly "Yeah you do, you're even fucking uglier than I am now. What did they do to you? Doesn't matter, that's not how it ends for you brother, you know who's coming for you, you've always known."

He walked off towards where Tywin knew the Wight was being held.

"Where are they?" Cersei asked, looking at Dove and Daenerys empty chairs.

"They'll be here soon." Tyrion answered.

"They didn't travel with you?" She asked.

"No."

Everyone was silent for a moment; and it was then Tywin heard them. Jamie looking alarmed got to his feet, as did a few of the others. Tywin remained seated; as Dove had told him Daenerys plan on how they would arrive.

A dragon's shadow passed over the Dragonpit and Tywin looked up at the wonderous sight of three fully grown dragons flying above Kings Landing.

Rhaegal and Drogon landed on the walls of the Dragonpit, Drogon roared into the awed silence before both dragons began to move down to the ground.

Dove saw Cersei sat with a crown on her head and a smug smile on her face, and Dove's anger ignited.

Her hands began to shake with an anger the likes of which she'd never felt before at seeing the woman responsible for murdering her family and feeling her rage Rhaegal let loose a terrifying roar.

The atmosphere in the Dragonpit shifted, as Rhaegal positioned himself in an aggressive stance. Cersei sensed the danger and got to her feet; her smug smile had vanished.

But with a loud warning growl Rhaegal lowered himself and Dove dismounted. Daenerys came and stood beside her.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

Dove took a deep, steadying breath and exhaled. A part of her was demanding justice and to let Rhaegal burn Cersei where she stood, he growled lowly ready for that command.

Dove looked over and saw Tywin stood in the crossfire, along with Bronn and the others. She wondered how many would be injured just to get to Cersei.

Besides burning Cersei now would merely kill her, and Dove wanted more than that. She wanted to destroy her, she wanted Cersei to know she'd lost everything before she died.

"No," She answered "But I can get through this."

Daenerys gave her an encouraging smile and looked over at Drogon.

Drogon took to the sky where Viserion circled, his huge wings stirred the sand, but Rhaegal remained in the Dragonpit his gaze focused on Cersei.

Together Daenerys and Dove began to walk towards the seating, everyone in their party got to their feet at the appearance of their Queens.

Cersei quickly sat back down, and Tywin smirked at her. She returned his smirk with a venomous glare.

Tywin looked back at Dove pleased with how regal she looked in comparison to the other 'Queens'; whereas in the past she'd looked like a Queen from the Reach, now she looked like a warrior Queen.

A simple circlet of gold rested across her forehead, with a curl framing it either side, the rest was pulled back into a low bun secured by a gold net at the base of her neck.

She wore high waisted leather trousers that laced up on the outside of her legs, an armoured golden bodice that cut off under her breasts, a black long sleeve blouse with her rose necklace tucked beneath it, golden spaulders on her shoulders and matching small gauntlets on her wrists, her favourite long boots with one of Bronn's daggers tucked into the laces, and a black cloak with golden roses embroidered on the inside wiped out behind her.

The only speck of colour was her eyes that were molten with hatred as she glared at Cersei, who gave her an equally hate filled look.

She walked over to the seat beside Tywin and Daenerys took the opposite side. Daenerys sat down, so did Tyrion, Missandei, Jorah, Yara and surprisingly Jon.

This didn't go unnoticed by Tywin but his attention returned to Dove who took the empty seat beside him. Everyone else sat down the moment Dove had taken her seat.

Tywin's eyes locked into hers, an unspoken message passed between them, before she looked forward her face empty of emotion.

"We've been waiting some time." Cersei said to Dove, barely controlling the venom in her voice.

Dove did not respond; she merely gave her a cold look reminding Cersei of her father.

To everyone's surprise Euron Greyjoy stepped forward ignoring the daggers Cersei was giving him and stood before Dove.

"Your dragon is bigger than last time we saw each other." He said to her.

He was right Rhaegal had grown over the past weeks; he wasn't as big as Drogon, but he was noticeably larger than Viserion.

Dove looked at Euron expectantly and he added.

"When you and your dragon burned my ship."

"Pity you didn't burn with it." She said with a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

A few chuckles rose from Dove's allies at her quip. Euron laughed too and Dove arched an eyebrow at him.

"Oh I like you," Euron said with a manic grin "If I fought for beauty, my allegiance and cock would be yours."

Tywin stood up and positioned himself between Euron and Dove, his hand on his sword.

"Sit back down before I cut your cock off and shove it in that disgusting mouth of yours." He said coolly.

"Ah I'd forgotten the little Queen likes your cock." Euron said his grin widening.

"There's only one cock here," Bronn said and stood beside Tywin "And you need to fuck off."

Bronn roughly pushed Euron in the shoulder, so he was forced to step back. Euron drew his sword as did Tywin at the same time. Euron hesitated with a delighted smile on his face.

"Come on then old man." He taunted.

"Enough." Cersei snapped.

Euron chuckled and sheathed his sword.

"As my Queen commands," He said retreating to Cersei's side "We will talk about your Queen's sweet Highgarden pussy soon." He added with a wink.

Dove reached up and grabbed Tywin's arm before he lunged at Euron. She tugged gently and Tywin sat back down beside her, his face white with rage, and his sword still drawn.

"When the battle comes, that one is mine." He growled low enough so only Dove could hear him.

Everyone remained silent unsure who should speak first, Dove looked across at Tyrion and raised her eyebrows at him, after all this had been his idea.

Daenerys looked pointedly at him too, and he got to his feet.

"We are a group of people who don't like one another, as this recent demonstration has shown," He started "We have suffered at each other's hands, we have lost people we love at each other's hands, if all we wanted was more of the same there would be no need for this gathering, we are entirely capable of waging war against each other without meeting face to face."

"So instead we should settle our differences and live together in harmony for the rest of our days?" Cersei asked him scornfully.

"That will never happen." Dove answered darkly.

"Then why are we here?" Cersei asked, sounding exasperated.

Jon Snow got to his feet, and the attention turned to him.

"This isn't about living in harmony, it's just about living," He said sombrely.

Tywin caught Dove's eye and the corner of her mouth twitched upwards in supressed amusement, Jon's seriousness was a private source of entertainment for them.

"The same thing is coming for all of us, a general you can't negotiate with, an army that doesn't leave corpses behind on the battlefield," Jon continued dramatically "Lord Tyrion tells me a million people live in this city, they're about to become a million more soldiers in the army of the dead."

"I imagine for most of them it would be an improvement." Cersei joked.

"This is serious," Jon said "I wouldn't be here if it weren't."

"I don't think it's serious at all, I think it's another bad joke," Cersei said "If my brother Jamie has informed me correctly you're asking me for a truce."

"Yes." Daenerys answered "That's all."

"That's all," Cersei echoed scornfully "Pull back my armies and stand down, while you go on your monster hunt or while you solidify and expand your position, hard for me to know which it is with my armies pulled back. Until you return and march on my capital with four times the men."

"Your capital?" Dove asked her voice dripping with contempt "My people will be quite safe; we don't harm innocents unlike you."

"How can I trust the word of the daughter of the Mad King, and a lying, scheming harlot?" Cersei asked them.

Dove rolled her eyes at Cersei's insult, and was about to make a cutting retort when Tyrion stepped in.

"There is no conversation that can erase the last fifty years," He interrupted "We have something to show you."

Sandor emerged with the wooden crate on his back, Cersei and the others looked genuinely curious as he placed the crate down and began to unbolt it. Nothing happened so Sandor moved cautiously behind it and kicked it over.

The Wight tipped out screaming, Cersei gripped her chair and leant back not sure whether to run as it ran straight towards her. Just as it nearly reached her Sandor pulled on the Wight's chains and it fell to the ground.

Jamie got to his feet in Cersei's defence, but the Wight's attention was now on Sandor, it ran for him and he drew his sword and sliced it in half.

The top half of its body crawled towards Sandor, it's horrible screeching sound carrying across the Dragonpit. Sandor cut off its outstretched hand which Qyburn picked up.

Jon took the hand off Qyburn and set it alight.

"We can destroy them by burning them," He said demonstrating "And we can destroy them with dragonglass, if we don't win this fight, then that is the fate of every person in the world."

Jon stabbed the Wight with the dragonglass dagger.

"There is only one war that matters," He said and stepped towards Cersei "The Great War, and it is here."

Dove thought that was a dramatic way to put it, the look Tywin gave her told her he agreed, but it seemed to be working due the look of fear on Cersei's face.

"I didn't believe it until I saw them." Daenerys said. "I saw them all."

"How many?" Jamie asked her.

"A hundred thousand at least." She answered, and Jamie looked at her in horror.

"If those things come for us there will be no kingdoms to rule, everything we have suffered will have been for nothing, everything we lost would have been for nothing," Cersei said "The crown accepts your truce, until the dead are defeated they are the true enemy."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief except Tywin and Dove who looked at each other sceptically.

"In return my father must agree to leave his Highgarden whore, and to support his family and me, his only daughter as Queen." Cersei said.

Everyone fell silent and looked at Tywin, who looked at Cersei impassively.

"Dove is my Queen," He said calmly "And you're no daughter of mine."

Anger flickered across Cersei's face and she looked loathsomely at Dove. Dove met her gaze with a triumphant smile.

"Then there is nothing left to discuss," Cersei said and got to her feet "The dead will come North first enjoy dealing with them, we will deal with whatever is left of you."

Cersei walked away, her guards, the Mountain and Qyburn close behind her, Euron hung back to blow Dove a kiss.

Rhaegal growled as they passed, and Dove smiled when she noticed Cersei increased her pace to get quickly past him.

"Well that went well." Daenerys said sarcastically.

"Hate to say I told you so." Dove said to Tyrion.

"That's not really helpful right now," He replied, his voice tight "Especially as if it wasn't for my father's loyalty to you, we would have a truce."

"Careful Tyrion." Tywin warned, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Bickering amongst ourselves won't help us in this fight." Jon sighed.

"You're right we're fucked." Tyrion said.

"Any ideas how we might change that state of affairs?" Davos asked him.

"Only one," He answered "Everyone stays here, and I go talk to my sister."

"I didn't come all this way to have my Hand murdered." Daenerys said.

"I don't want Cersei to murder me either."

"I'll come with you." Jon offered.

"I go see my sister alone," Tyrion said firmly "Or we all go home, and we are right back where we started."

He looked at Daenerys waiting for an answer, she gave him a small nod and he wordlessly set off after Cersei.

Once he was gone, Dove got to her feet and started walking towards the exit accompanied by Tywin, Bronn and the knights of the Reach. Rhaegal looked at her expectantly, but she shook her head at him.

"Where are you going?" Jon asked her.

"To see my people." She replied and continued walking.

"Tyrion told us to stay here." He called after her.

"Tyrion's not in charge." Dove called back.

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	19. Chapter 19

Dove walked through the streets of Kings Landing, which were strangely empty. Bronn whistled to fill the silence, and Tywin gave him an exasperated look.

"Must you do that?" He asked.

"I can sing if you prefer?" Bronn suggested.

"That won't be necessary." Tywin said.

"Look I know you're the People's Queen and all that, but is it really a good idea us wandering the streets like this?" Bronn asked Dove.

Dove looked up just as Rhaegal soared overhead making the others jump.

"Feel better now?" She asked him.

"A little."

"I thought Dastan would have been here." Dove said to Tywin.

"So did I." Tywin said.

"When I flew over the city, I could only see Lannister troops."

"When we sailed in there was only a few ships, all with Greyjoy colours," He told her "The Golden company must not have arrived yet."

"Or they're positioned somewhere else." She mused.

Dove stopped as they turned a corner at some graffiti on the wall.

_KILL THE MAD QUEEN_

She looked around and saw that it wasn't the only graffiti.

_KILL THE BROTHER FUCKER_

"Not very popular is she." Bronn said.

"It would appear not." Dove said.

They continued walking through the streets until they reached a large square, there was a few people at the opposite side, and they stilled when they caught sight of Dove.

"It's Queen Dove." One said.

"I can't be." Another said.

The whispers started and spread through the square, more people began to emerge from the houses and filled the square. They crowded around Dove and she noticed to her dismay they had a worn, beaten down look to them but there was fire in their eyes. Bronn and Tywin's hands rested nervously on their swords as they reached out for Dove.

"Seven blessings on you Queen Dove."

"We are sorry for your loss, my Queen."

"We're fighting Cersei's rule, you're our Queen."

Dove's heart swelled at their words and she gestured for Tywin to help her stand on a market stall table.

"My people!" She said loudly and silence fell across the square "I would first like to thank you for your loyalty and for fighting Cersei's reign, you humble me."

She paused and Tywin couldn't help but be slightly in awe of how she held the crowd.

"I have been gathering my bannermen in the North and have made an alliance with Daenerys Targaryen," She paused again as they absorbed this information "I know this may sound odd allying with her but she is not the monster Cersei claims her to be, I think we all know who the real monster is."

"CERSEI!"

"Cersei Lannister!"

The crowd shouted and hissed Cersei's name some even raised their fists.

"I have come here today under a pretend banner of truce so I could see all of you and beg you to leave Kings Landing because the next time I come here it will be to kill the usurper Cersei Lannister!" Dove cried and the crowd cheered.

"Cersei will try to use you to shield herself and turn this city into a battleground. My men are waiting outside the gates to escort every one of you to the Reach, there is shelter and food for everyone there. Please let me protect you all at my home."

Relief and an excited buzz hummed from the crowd at the thought of safety and supplies of food at the Reach.

"Any Lannister soldiers are welcome to return to the ranks of their rightful Lord and my ally Tywin Lannister," Dove said and gestured to Tywin "But only before nightfall, those that don't leave their positions in Cersei's army will be seen as enemies, and will be shown no mercy upon my return."

Mummers of agreement followed her words and she continued.

"Please gather your belongings and make your way to the gates, I will ensure your safe passage out of here shortly," Dove paused and looked up at the sky "Now please don't be alarmed but I need you to clear a space for a moment."

Her people looked at her confused but then their confusion turned to alarm as a dragon's shadow covered them. They hastily scattered to the sides of the courtyard as Rhaegal landed in the space they left and Tywin helped Dove down from the table.

"Escort them to the gates I will join you shortly." She instructed.

"Cersei won't authorise the gates to be opened." Tywin stated.

"I expect not," She said with a shrug and walked over to Rhaegal "Get them to the gates and wait for my signal."

"What's the signal?" Bronn asked her as she climbed on Rhaegal's back.

"You'll know it when you see it," She called and leant down Rhaegal's neck "Soves!" She commanded loudly so the crowd could hear.

Rhaegal unfurled his huge wings as the crowd watched in awe at their Queen on the back of a dragon - her alliance with Daenerys now making sense to them – and cheered as Rhaegal soared upwards into the sky at her command.

* * *

Rhaegal landed back in the Dragonpit and Dove slipped off his back, and Sandor made his way over to her.

"Is Tyrion back yet?" She asked him.

Her eyes darted around the Dragonpit and she spotted Jon and Daenerys stood closely together, she narrowed her eyes at them realising that their obvious intimacy could become a problem.

"No," Sandor answered "I don't trust the imp."

"Neither do I."

"Never trust a Lannister," He said and Dove raised her eyebrows at him "You're only half Lannister you don't count."

"Thanks." She chuckled in reply.

Just then they heard Cersei's returning troops, the woman herself walked back into the Dragonpit with Jamie and an intact Tyrion.

Rhaegal growled at her and Dove patted his neck.

"Easy." She whispered to him.

Cersei came to a halt and Jon and Daenerys walked towards her.

"My armies will not stand down, I will not pull them back to the capital," Cersei announced "I will march them North to fight alongside you in the Great War, the darkness is coming for us all, we'll face it together and when the Great War is over perhaps you'll remember I chose to help, with no promises or assurances from you, I expect not. Call our banners, all of them."

Jon and Tyrion looked relieved, but Dove laughed.

Cersei focused on Dove, seeing that her laughter didn't reach her eyes, and she continued to stroke Rhaegal's neck.

"I don't see how this is a laughing matter." Cersei sneered.

"No I suppose you don't," Dove replied icily "You may have your brothers convinced you're going to help, but you and I both know you have no intention of helping anyone but yourself."

Tense silence followed Dove's words and Cersei narrowed her eyes at her.

"And when everything you just said proves to be a lie and we win the Great War, I will come for you," Dove said, all the laughter had extinguished and had been replaced by dark promise "There's no where you can run, no where you can hide, no one can protect you from me. My face will be the last face you will ever see."

Dove climbed on Rhaegal's back and looked down at Sandor.

"I'll see you at Winterfell." She said to him and her and Rhaegal took to the sky once more.

* * *

"You're sure she didn't tell you the signal?" Bronn asked Tywin.

"Yes." Tywin answered for the third time.

They stood a short distance away from Kings Landing's main gates, with practically the entire population on Kings Landing at their backs. Something was telling Tywin not to get any closer to the gates.

As if on cue he heard Rhaegal's roar, and everyone looked up.

Dove and Rhaegal soared over the rows and rows of people and headed towards the locked gates. Dove felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth as she tightened her grip on Rhaegal's spines.

"Dracarys!" She commanded.

Fire exploded from Rhaegal's mouth and in seconds reduced the main gates to splinters, clearing the path for her people. They cheered after her and Rhaegal and her smile widened.

"That would be the signal then." Bronn said loudly to Tywin to be heard over the cheering.

* * *

_**Thank you for your previous reviews, please review they mean so much!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Dove walked barefoot across the snow covered ground towards the Weirwood tree, its white branches swayed in the breeze making the blood red leaves tremble._

_A lone figure stood beside the tree and Dove reached out for him. She placed a white hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her. _

_The Night King turned to look at her, his glowing blue eyes looking down into hers. She went to take a nervous step backwards, but she stopped herself which made him smile._

_He gestured to the small glassy lake beside the tree and she moved to stand before it, the Night King following her closely. _

_Dove gasped at her reflection, although it didn't look like her at all, the woman in her place was eerily beautiful; her skin glowed pearly white like moonlight, her hair was snow white and fell past her waist, a few of the snowy strands floated around her a face that looked as if it had been carved from ice._

_However, the most terrifyingly-beautiful thing about the woman staring back at Dove was her eyes. They weren't green but all blue with bright sparks like stars in them, so they resembled the night sky._

_Dove brought a hand to her face as did the woman in the lake, she looked back at the Night King and noticed he was holding something; a delicate looking circlet of ice that was unmistakeably a crown._

_The Night King lifted it above her head and placed the ice crown on her snow white head._

* * *

Dove woke with a jolt and Tywin stirred beside her, his green-gold eyes opening and filling with concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

Tywin reached out for her and it was then she realised she was trembling. He pulled her against him wrapping his arm protectively around her.

"What did he show you?" He asked knowingly.

"Me with blue eyes and-" She hesitated to try to stop her voice from trembling "He placed a crown of ice on my head."

Tywin wasn't quick enough to hide the fear from his eyes before Dove saw it. She buried her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat, a heartbeat the Night King wanted to end.

"Why me Tywin?"

"I don't know."

Dove sighed and sat up in their camp bed. Light was just beginning to filter through the tent's material, and she heard a familiar disgruntled rumble outside which also meant Rhaegal was awake.

She stood up feeling Tywin's eyes on her naked frame, she turned and raised an eyebrow at him, but he merely smirked back at her. She pulled on her clothes and boots shivering slightly and grabbed her cloak before she stepped out of the tent.

Miles and miles of tents now covered in a dusting of snow greeted her. From Lannister red, Tyrell green, and Dornish orange tents, it finally struck her the weight of the army she'd brought; a total of 90,000 able soldiers. Although 30,000 soldiers had remained behind at Highgarden, including Oberyn who she trusted to protect and fight for Highgarden in case Cersei made another play for it.

Dove knew Jon wasn't going to be happy if he found out she'd only brought 90,000 men and for that reason she had no intention of openly telling him of the portion she'd left behind.

Rhaegal was curled up beside her tent his bronze eyes expressing his displeasure at the snow that was still falling from the sky. He like Dove much preferred the climate of the Reach.

"I don't like it either." She said to him.

In reply he shook the snow off himself and yawned showing all his teeth, which caused the nearby soldiers to freeze in fear. Rhaegal finished yawning and placed his head lazily back down, but Dove thought he almost looked a little smug.

Tywin emerged from the tent as the captain of Highgarden's army approached Dove.

"Break camp I want us to reach Winterfell by midday." Dove ordered.

"Yes, your grace." The captain said.

He bowed and departed to carry out her instructions, leaving Tywin and Dove alone once more.

"The last time I was here I was riding for my life." Dove said to him.

"Bronn told me you outrode Edwyn Frey and three of his men bareback."

"And you sound surprised because?" She asked with a playful smile.

Tywin chuckled and pulled her into his arms.

"Because you still have the ability to surprise me," He said bending his head down, so he was posed to kiss her "My Queen." He added.

The possessive intensity in his voice when he called her his sent a shiver down Dove's spine, and despite their impending battle over life and death, with soft snow falling almost romantically around them and Tywin's lips on hers she couldn't help but feel a stirring of something she thought she'd lost forever; happiness.

* * *

Dove and Tywin rode side by side into Winterfell's courtyard where Sansa had gathered her household in readiness. As Dove dismounted everyone in the courtyard bowed or curtsied.

She smiled around and walked over to Sansa who was stood with Sandor and their daughter Catelyn. Dove's steps faltered slightly; seeing Sansa's daughter set off an alarm bell in Dove's head; she couldn't remember when she'd last had her monthly course.

"Welcome back your grace." Sansa said and went to embrace her.

Dove returned her hug, her head spinning trying to remember the last time she bled; it had been months ago.

"Are you ok?" Sansa whispered in her ear.

"Can we talk in private?" Dove whispered back.

Sansa stepped back her face betraying nothing.

"Please follow me I will escort you to your chambers." Sansa said.

They both knew Sansa will have had the same chambers prepared Dove had stayed in previously, but it gave them an excuse to be alone.

Dove looked back at Tywin.

"Can you-" She began to ask him.

"I'll make sure the troops are settled." Tywin interrupted knowing her question before she asked.

Dove smiled in thanks and walked off with Sansa, who looped her arm through hers.

"The dragon queen is already here."

From the frostiness in Sansa's voice, she gathered she wasn't exactly Daenerys biggest fan.

"I gathered from the Unsullied and Dothraki I passed on my way in," Dove said "Where is Daenerys?"

"With Jon somewhere." Sansa said.

From her tone Dove gathered she wasn't happy about their relationship, and she understood why but she wondered if Jon realised the consequences.

They reached Dove's chambers and Sansa ushered her inside before turning to a nearby maid.

"Could you bring us some tea please?"

"Yes, Lady Stark."

Dove smiled at the maid calling Sansa a stark when by marriage she was a Clegane, despite his prickly nature the Hound had not uttered one word of protest when Sansa decided to keep her ancestral name. Dove thought it was because he knew he had married far above his station.

"I'm glad you're here I don't think I could have lasted much longer watching Jon and Daenerys mooning over each other alone." Sansa said.

"So they are no longer hiding their relationship?" Dove asked warming her hands over the crackling fire.

"They haven't declared it publicly but even a blind man could see they're in love." Sansa sighed.

"This complicates things." Dove said her voice grave.

"It doesn't actually," Sansa said, and Dove raised her eyebrows in surprise "I know what you're thinking but Jon lost any popularity with the North he had by being so openly on Daenerys side, the North remembers what the Targaryen's do to Starks."

"Not to sound cold but I'm glad."

"So am I," Sansa agreed "My people need to focus on the Winter ahead and not battling each other."

Dove didn't mind Sansa's remark on the Northern men and women being her people, it was true after all, the same way as the people of the Reach were Dove's people. However, Dove knew that Daenerys would perhaps not be happy to hear Sansa's remarks as she would not see it the same way, which was a disadvantage of growing up in Essos and could also be another reason Dove got the impression they weren't getting along as well as she hoped.

The maid chose that moment to return with their tea and surprisingly a small pile of lemon cakes.

"Being the Lady of Winterfell has its perks." Sansa smiled taking a lemon cake.

"To the Wardeness of the North." Dove said toasting her with her own lemon cake.

"Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Sansa asked her once the maid had left.

She leaned forward in her chair and looked at Dove as he friend, and not her ally, making the knot inside Dove's stomach ease a little. After Olenna, Sansa was her closest friend and Dove felt she could confess her fears about her potential pregnancy.

"Do you have a Maester?" Dove asked tentatively.

"Yes Maester Wolkan why?" Sansa asked, she didn't see how that was a reason Dove needed to speak to her alone.

"I need him to examine me." She answered.

Sansa frowned at her for a moment before realisation dawned on her face.

"You're not?" She asked.

"That's what I need to find out." Dove said, pleased Sansa hadn't needed it spelt out for her.

"Is it Tywin's?" Sansa asked.

Dove pursed her lips at Sansa for a moment not liking what she was implying, Sansa gave her a small smile obviously trying not to laugh.

"Well I had to ask," She said "You are always surrounded by men."

"This is a man's world." Dove answered primly and poured them both tea.

"I'd say we are doing quite well despite that." Sansa said accepting the cup she handed her.

"Yes," Dove said with a small smile and brought the tea cup to her lips "Quite well."

* * *

Maester Wolkan finished examining Dove with a smile.

"It's early but congratulations my Queen, you're with child."

"Oh no." Sansa groaned.

Dove was too stunned to even tell Sansa to shut up, instead she placed a hand on her stomach wondering how on earth she was going to tell Tywin.

"I'd say you're about two months along, your grace," Wolkan continued taking her silence for delight "Have you had any symptoms?"

"No none." She managed to answer.

"Good," He said "As this is not your first child I am not overly concerned about miscarriage, however I must advise you that you perhaps shouldn't strain yourself with the war effort."

Dove blinked at him wondering if he was being serious, his face told her he was.

"Is riding a dragon classed as a strenuous activity?" She asked.

Sansa laughed at her question and Wolkan allowed himself to as well.

"I have never ridden one your grace so I wouldn't know," He answered "I believe there is some old archives on the Targaryen's I will look through them to see if there was anything on that particular subject if you'd like?"

"That would be appreciated thank you."

"Thank you Maester Wolkan." Sansa said dismissing him.

He bowed and left them alone.

"Well," Sansa started "I'm sure Cersei will be delighted to know you're carrying her new brother or sister."

"Don't joke," Dove told her but she was laughing "This is bad." She said and put her head in her hands.

"Did you not have any moon tea?" Sansa asked.

Dove looked up at her and gave her a withering look.

"You know oddly enough traveling with my 90,000 strong army to defeat the very real army of the dead, whilst making sure there was no disputes between the soldiers, with my fully-grown fire breathing dragon, the thought of moon tea didn't enter my head once."

"But sex did?" Sansa asked, obviously trying to keep a straight face.

"There wasn't much else to do to be honest." Dove said with an innocent shrug.

Sansa started shaking with laughter and Dove seized a cushion and threw it at her. Sansa caught it still laughing before worry flashed across her face.

"On a serious note what are you going to do, you're now a Queen with an heir, a powerful Tyrell-Lannister heir which could make you less of an ally more of a threat in Daenerys eyes?" Sansa asked.

"I know you're not a fan but Daenerys isn't what you think," Dove said "As you know I originally made an alliance with her so I wasn't fighting two rivals at the same time, but I got to know her a little on Dragonstone and she has a lot of good qualities."

"Your dragon must complicate things too," Sansa said "The mother of dragons won't want to fight against one of her own children."

"Yes Rhaegal has strengthened the alliance," Dove agreed "But lets keep my pregnancy between ourselves for now, at least until we know we aren't all going to die."

"Well there is that," Sansa said "Are you going to tell Tywin?"

"Yes after all it's his child too." She answered.

Sansa said nothing instead watching Dove ponder her next move. Dove debated how to tell Tywin the news, she also wondered as a Queen what to do, after all the child she was carrying was a future prince or princess and she wanted to give them their best chance to have a secure future, and that was not by being a Lannister bastard.

* * *

After leaving Sansa, Dove walked alone across the courtyard in search of Tywin when Jon walked towards her, anger barely concealed on his face. Davos came hurrying behind Jon and she got the impression he'd tried to warn Jon off what he was about to do.

"Your grace." He called in greeting.

"Lord Snow." She replied, her tone icy in warning.

"Is that all the men you have you brought?" He asked her unceremoniously.

Dove raised an eyebrow at him and others in the courtyard slowed and looked over at them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Andar hurrying away, and she knew it was to find Tywin. She felt a flicker of irritation that Jon had purposely found her when she was alone, thinking she was an easy target, but he was very much mistaken.

"I've brought 90,000 men and a dragon," Dove answered politely "With the North and the Vale that's 110,000 soldiers."

"Where are the other 40,000?"

"At Highgarden," She answered mildly "But I'd class it as more 30,000 men the rest I wouldn't call fighting ready."

Dove gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes and started to walk off but Jon called after her.

"Queen Daenerys brought all of her soldiers."

"Queen Daenerys?" Dove questioned a note of warning laughter in her voice "Daenerys doesn't have the entire population of Kings Landing sheltering at her castle or the enough grain to see the Seven Kingdoms through winter."

"Queen Daenerys doesn't find excuses not to fully help the North," He called "But I guess she cares more."

At his words something inside Dove snapped and she came to an abrupt halt.

"No, you don't get to accuse me of not caring about the North," Dove hissed "And you don't get to speak to me like a little girl you're scolding, the Nights Watch might be ruled by men but where I'm from it's very different."

She turned around and closed the distance between them, bringing herself to her full height, her green eyes flashing dangerously. Everyone in the courtyard had openly stopped to watch them now.

"Do you have any idea what the Night King shows me night after night?" She asked him and he looked at her in surprise "No you don't." She answered for him.

"He shows me terrible things, things you couldn't even begin to imagine, and it terrifies me," She said "Despite this I am here with my armies and dragon because I will defend the North." She added loudly.

"Not because you asked me for help, and not only because the North protected me when I needed them but because I am Queen Dove Tyrell, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, and _Protector of the Realm,_" She said her voice raised so it carried impressively across the courtyard "Don't you dare question my loyalty to my people again."

Dove spun around so her cape whipped dramatically around her and stormed off towards the stables, putting distance between her and Jon before she was tempted to draw her dagger on him, which she was sure Sansa wouldn't appreciate.

* * *

**_Please review!_**


End file.
